


Going to the Chapel

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Bernie and her girlfriend get engaged to be married. They enlist the help of a wedding planner aka Serena Campbell. Will Bernie go through with the wedding or will she have second thoughts.





	1. Wedding R Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



"Hello Wedding R Us. Serena speaking."  
"Hi my name is Bernie Wolfe and me and my girlfriend Hannah have just engaged."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks, it's just we are both busy doctors and don't really have time to plan a wedding. And we would like to do it as soon as possible."  
"Right and how soon is soon."  
"Within the next 6 weeks hopefully."  
"6 weeks wow."  
"Is it doable."  
"Oh yes it's doable."  
"Great."  
"When would be a good time to meet you and your beloved."  
"Would Friday be OK. It's one of our rare days off together."  
"I will just check my diary. Would 10.30 be good for you."  
"Yeah that would be great."  
"Right what's your address."  
"14 Sycamore Road Holby.  
"Right I will see you there then."  
"OK thank you so much."  
"Not a problem see you Friday."  
"Yes bye." 

"Do you want a coffee making Serena."  
"No thanks Lucy I better go I have a meeting with a new client at 10.30."  
"Serena you shouldn't be rushing around."  
"Am fine honesty. Oh look at the time. I'll see you later."  
"Ok see you."  
Serena pulled up outside the house and saw two brand spanking Mercedes in the drive. Wow someone has done well for themselves, she thought. She got out of the car and rang the bell.  
"We don't buy things at the door so whatever your selling we're not interested." A tall woman with short black hair said as she answered the door.  
"No no I'm Serena Campbell from Wedding R Us."  
"Sorry please do come in I'm Hannah."  
"Nice to meet you. Bernie the wedding planner is here."  
"I'm just getting dressed after my shower I'll be right down."  
"Can I get you a drink or anything."  
"No I'm good thanks."  
"Please do sit down."  
"Thank you."  
"Sorry about that." Bernie said as she walked into the living room. Her hair all wet from the shower.  
"Darling this is Serena Campbell.  
"Hello please to meet you."  
"Likewise."  
"Please sit back down. I can see your with child."  
"Yes." Serena said as she rubbed her swollen stomach.  
"How far are you."  
"6 months."  
"Congratulations you and your husband must be very happy."  
"Yeah. So you said you want to do it within 6 weeks."  
"If we can I just can't wait to get married to the love of my life." Hannah said as she put her arm around Bernie.  
"That's nice."  
"How long have you been married Serena."  
"3 years."  
"Not that long."  
"No not that long. So do you want to marry in a church or registry office."  
"Neither I want to get married in the Kingston Hotel. They do wedding there don't there."  
"They do yes but it's very, very expensive."  
"Money is no object. Is it sweetheart."  
"No of course it isn't. Anything for you beautiful."  
"OK." Serena said as she looked down and rolled her eyes. "6 weeks from now will be the 10th of August."  
"Yes hopefully the weather will be nice eh darling."  
"Yeah."  
"I will ring the Kingston Hotel up and see if they can fit us to go and look around."  
"Fantastic."  
"We'll er leave you to make your phone call in peace. We'll go make some coffee."  
"Loverly."

"Hello Kingstone Hotel Fleur speaking."  
"Hello trouble it's me Serena."  
"Is that any way to speak to your cousin."  
"Yeah. How's everything going."  
"Good busy time of year init."  
"That's what I want to talk to you about. I am with a couple who want their wedding in your Hotel in 6 weeks time."  
"6 weeks."  
"The 10th of August."  
"Hold on while I check the computer. Yeah we haven't got anything that day."  
"Great just put them in for now for me will you. Then if they do like it I know they are in."  
"Names."  
"Bernie Wolfe I don't know the other woman's name Hannah something I don't know."  
"Right that's in."  
"When can I come and let them have a look around."  
"Whenever you want I'm always here on a week day."  
"Great thanks cus."  
"Ya welcome."  
"See you soon yes."  
"Definitely love you."  
"Love you too bye."  
"See ya." 

"Would you like a coffee Serena."  
"Please."  
"Sugar."  
"No thank you." Serena said as she reached to take the cup off Bernie. They brushed fingers and looked at each other. Bernie smiled and put her head down and blushed.  
"Well I have rang them and they have put you in for the 10th August just in case."  
"Great isn't that great honey."Hannah said.  
"Did they say when we could go and have a look."  
"Anytime you want the manager said."  
"Would Monday afternoon be alright for you Serena. We are both on early Monday we finish at 3."  
"Great my scan is Monday morning so yes that's great."  
"Do you know what you are having Serena." Bernie said.  
"I'm not finding out. Am not bothered what it is as long as it's alright."  
"Doesn't your husband want to know."  
"No. Right I think that's all for now. We will talk more when we have the venue all sorted out."  
"I'll see you out" Bernie said as she stood up.  
"Thanks. Nice to meet you Hannah."  
"You too."  
"Thank you for the coffee Bernie."  
"Your welcome. It was very nice meeting you." Bernie said as she held out her hand for Serena to shake.  
"You too. They shook hands for a little longer than was necessary. Serena pulled her hand away first.  
"I will er I will see you Monday after at 3.30pm."  
"We'll be there.Good luck with your scan."  
"Thanks bye Bernie."  
"See you Serena." Bernie leaned against the door when she shut it. My god what a gorgeous woman she thought to herself.


	2. Hello again

"Serena do you want to come through." the nurse said.  
"Yes."  
"How are you doing."  
"Not too bad. Will be better when this one makes an appearance."  
"You still working."  
"Yep I got a new client yesterday and then when they are happily married I will go on maternity leave."  
"Promise."  
"I promise."  
"Let me check your blood pressure before we Start. Is baby still moving regularly."  
"Are you serious it's seems like it's never still."  
"Your blood pressure is still a little on the high side lady."  
"I know."  
"You really must rest more."  
"I will as soon as I have done this job."  
"Lay down then."  
"Jesus have you had that bloody gel in the fridge." Serena laughed.  
"Sorry there you go. It's growing well. Everything is the right size it should be."  
"It's alright."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"You still doing this on your own."  
"Yep."  
"Have you got a birthing partner."  
"Yeah my mother aren't I lucky."  
"Do you want a picture."  
"Please."  
"I will go print this off while you get yourself sorted."  
"Cheers." 

"Double shot latte please."  
"Serena."  
"Bernie hello."  
"Hi.how are you."  
"Not too bad."  
"Come and join me."  
"You sure."  
"Yeah take a seat."  
"Thanks."  
"How did your scan go."  
"Fine everything is how it should be. Blood pressure is up a little but."  
"If is going to be too much doing our wedding."  
"It's not. I would get another one of my planners to do it if I thought it was."  
"A surprised your husband isn't making you take this slow."  
"Why do you keep saying my husband. Do you see a ring on my finger." Serena said as she waved her hands.  
"But you said you had been married for 3 years."  
"I was married for 3 years. I have been single for 5 months."  
"So your divorced."  
"Yep." "Is he going to be involved in the child's life."  
"He doesn't even know am pregnant."  
"Really."  
"The day I found out I was pregnant I was so excited. We had been trying for a baby since we got married. I just couldn't wait to tell Edward the news."  
"Then what happened."  
"I came home from the doctors and found my husband shagging my so called best friend on our couch."  
"Ouch. What did you do."  
"Slapped her and dragged her out of my house while she was still half naked. Then I kicked him out of the house. But not before I kicked him the ball's first."  
"Good for you. Are you not going to tell him about the baby at all."  
"No am going to do this by myself."  
"It'll be hard work."  
"I won't be the first woman to bring a baby up her own and I sure as hell won't be the last."  
"I think you very brave."  
"Not really. I have always wanted a baby. When it took me so long to get pregnant I began to worry. I thought it would never happen. All that matters now is me and this little one. We don't need anyone else. What about you do you want kids one day."  
"Absolutely. I can't wait till me and Hannah have a family of our own.  
"Hannah wants that too does she."  
"We haven't really spoke about it if am honest."  
"So how do you that Hannah wants children."  
"Am sure she does. What woman doesn't want a kid. That's my pager. I better go.  
"Of course."  
"I'll see you this afternoon."  
"You will."  
"It's been lovely talking to you Serena."  
"And you. See you later."  
"Bye." Bernie said as she smiled and walked off. 

"Hello again." Bernie said as she walked up to the hotel entrance.  
"Hi where's Hannah."  
"She had to stay at work so she sent me to have a look."  
"OK let's go in shall we."  
"Oh my God look at the size of you now." A woman with red hair said as she came up the Serana and put her hands on her stomach.  
"Tell me about it. Bernie this is Fleur the manager. Fleur this Bernie Wolfe who I told you about."  
"Please to meet you."  
"Likewise."  
"So how did your scan go this morning."  
"Fine everything is fine."  
"I hope your being good for your mummy. Because if your not you and auntie Fleur are going to have words little un."  
"Auntie your sisters."  
"No we're not sister's me and Fleur and cousins."  
"And best friends." Fleur said as she kissed Serena on the cheek. "There is only 6 weeks between us."  
"Fleur is the oldest."  
"Yes alright. We have been inseparable ever since. I love this woman to bits."Fleur said as she kissed Serena again on the cheek.  
"Get off the sloppy mare." Serena laughed as she wiped her cheek.  
"So do you want to follow me and I will show you around."  
"Yes sure." 

"This our ceremony room."  
"Wow is absolutely beautiful." Bernie said.  
"Of course you can have it decorated any way you want."  
"If it was up to me I wouldn't do anything to it. But Hannah will probably have other ideas."  
"That's where Serena comes in handy isn't it chick. Serena oh my God are you alright."  
"Serena."  
"Am fine I just went a bit lightheaded that's all. I'll be alright in a minute."  
"I'll go get you a glass of water." Fleur said.  
"Thanks."  
"Let me look at you."  
"Am fine."  
"Please let me check you over."  
"OK if you must."  
"You feel a little hot."Bernie said put her hand on Serena's head.  
"Here you go water."  
"Cheers"  
"Fleur do have a first aid box handy with a thermometer and a blood pressure machine."  
"Yes I will go get it."  
"There's no need for this really."  
"There's every need. Let me look after you." Bernie said as she squeezed Serena's hand and looked into her eyes.  
"Alright." 


	3. Thank you

“There you go.” Fleur said as she came running back in “ is she alright.”  
“Am feel fine now honesty. There is no need for all this.”  
“Let me be the judge of that i'm the doctor. You heartbeat is a little faster than it should be.”  
“Oh for God sake.”  
“Your bp is high too.”  
“I already know that.”  
“I think we should nip you back up to the hospital.”  
“No i'm not going to hospital. I have your wedding to plan.”  
“The wedding can wait at this moment in time i am more concerned about you.”  
“Serena just do as she says please.”  
“Ok ok you win.”  
“I always do.” Bernie smiled. “ I will take you there in my car.”  
“It’s alright i can drive myself there.”  
“I don’t think so lady come on.”  
“Fine come on then.”  
“Are you alright to walk Serena if not we have got a wheelchair you can use.”  
“Excuse me a minute Bernie. Fuck off Fleur i don't need a bloody wheelchair.”  
“Do you want me to come with.”  
“No i will be in and out before you know it.”  
“Ring me won’t you.”  
“I will.”  
“I'll stay with her don't worry.”  
“Thank you so much.”  
“Are we going or what.”  
“Yes were going.”

“There really is no need for this you know.” Serena said as they made there way to the hospital.  
“There is every need I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to your baby or you.” she said as she looked shyly at Serena.  
“Am sure everything's fine.”  
“We'll soon find out when they check you out properly.”  
“Right here we are let’s get you sorted out shall we.”  
“Yes.”  
“Hi Claire this is Serena who i rang you about.” Bernie said as they got onto the maternity unit.”  
“Hi Serena am Claire lets you get on this bed shall we. Can you lift your top up for me please.”  
“Yes sure.” Serena lifted her top and Bernie couldn’t take her eyes of Serena’s swollen belly. She looks so beautiful she thought to herself.  
“Bernie earth to Bernie.” Claire said.  
“Sorry.”  
“You said there heartbeat was fast and bp high is that right.”  
“Yes that's right.” Claire hooked Serena up to a monitor so she could keep and eye on her heart rate and bp.  
“I will be back in a minute alright.”  
“It wasn’t meant to be like this.” Serena cried. “Am so scared Bernie.”  
“Hey it’s going to be fine. You are in the right place now.” Bernie said as she put one arm around Serena.  
“This baby is all I have ever wanted I can't lose it i just can’t.”  
“Am sure it won’t come to that.”

“I have just had a word with the doctor who you saw earlier and he wants you to stay in for a couple of days just so we can keep an eye on you.” Claire said.  
“No I am not staying in hospital. I have things to do a wedding to plan.”  
“Serena forget about the wedding just concentrate on you alright.” Bernie said.  
“I will ring the office and get someone else to do your wedding.”  
“Serena just relax for now please.”  
“Do you want me to ring Fleur for you.”  
Could you. Will you tell her to go home and pick me some things up please.”  
“Of course pass me your phone and i will go and ring her.”  
“Where’s Bernie.”  
“She has gone to ring my cousin to fetch me some things in. How long are you going to keep me here.”  
“As long as it takes. Do you want a tea.”  
“Please.”  
“She will get your things and bring them when she finishes work.”  
“Thank you. You don’t have to stay with me am sure you have got better things to do.”  
“I'm staying with you I'm not leaving you on your own.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your very welcome.” Bernie said as they both smiled at each other.

“Serena darling are you alright.” Adrienne said as she walked in and put her arms around Serena.”  
“Yes mum am fine.”  
“Fleur said you looked terrible at the hotel. Said you went as white a sheet.”  
“Did she now. Fleur and her big mouth.”  
"It's a good job she did as you weren't going to ring me were you."  
"There is no need am fine."  
"Am fine famous last words. They wouldn't be keeping you in if everything was alright Serena."  
"They are just keeping her in as a precaution." Bernie said.  
"Excuse me, who are you."  
"Mum don't be so rude. Bernie is a doctor and the woman whose wedding I am supposed to be planning. She's the one who brought me here to come and get checked out."  
"My apologies, thank you."  
"It's fine I better go now leave to with your family."  
"You don't have to go."  
"I better see if Hannah has finished work."  
"Of course. Thank you for all your help today and for staying with me." Serena said as she reached out and took Bernie’s hand.  
"Your welcome. See you later."  
"Bye."  
"She seems nice."  
"Yeah she is."


	4. Can I go home

"Is it safe to come in." Fleur said as she peeked around the door.   
"Mum's gone if that's what you mean."   
"No I meant are you going to shout at me for ringing Adrienne."   
"You came this close believe me."   
"So where's your little friend then."   
"Who."   
"Bernie the woman who brought you here. The woman who clearly fancies you."   
"Don't be stupid. I am just planning her wedding."   
"She fancies you believe me. I saw how she looked at you."   
"Fleur stop it she's getting married. And if it hasn't escaped your notice I am pregnant and I am definitely not that way inclined."   
"Are you sure."   
"Of course I'm bloody sure. Just because we get on doesn't mean she fancies me and visa versa. I'm not you I can be friends with a woman without trying to get them into bed. End of conversation."   
"Alright alright I'll shut up."   
"Good."   
"So how you feeling now."   
"Bored out of my brain."   
"You have to rest now Serena."   
"I will."   
"Right I better go visiting is nearly over. Give us a hug then." Fleur said as she pulled Serena to her. "I love you."   
"I love you too. See you later."   
"I'll will come and see you tomorrow OK."   
"Ok

"Morning how are today." Bernie said as she came in the room.   
"Hi am OK just a bit bored. What are you doing here."   
"I just thought I would come and see you before my shift starts."   
"You didn't have to do that."   
"I wanted to." Bernie blushed as there was an awkward silence.   
"I am hoping they send me home today. I can rest at home like I can in this place."   
"Ah but will you rest."   
"I've got to. I hope you don't mind but Lucy will be planning your wedding for now on I have given her all your details. My maternity leave starts as of now. Don't look so worried she is very good."   
"It's not that it's just."   
"What."   
"Nothing am just been stupid. I better get going my shift starts in 10 minutes."   
"OK. Thank you for popping in to see me."   
"I had to."   
"You didn't have to."   
"Oh I did. See you later" Bernie said as she rushed out of the room. 

" Right Serena your heart rate has gone down and your blood pressure has dropped a bit." the doctor said.   
"So can I go home.   
"As long as you promise to take things easy and get plenty of rest and that means no working."   
"I won't I am now on maternity leave."   
"Good."   
"So can I go home."   
"I will go sign your discharge forms. Is there someone who can come and pick you up."   
"I'll ring my mum."   
"OK I'll be back in a bit."   
"Thanks." 

"You could always move in with me and your dad for a bit love." Adrienne said as they walked out of the hospital.   
"No mum I will absolutely fine on my own."   
"OK well don't say I didn't ask. You sit there on the bench and I will bring the car round."   
"Mum I can walk to the car."   
"Just sit there and do as you're told."   
"Yes mam."  
"What you doing out here."   
"Bernie hi. Am just waiting for me mum to bring the car over. Am going home."   
"That's great am really happy for you"   
"Are you."   
"Yes why."   
"Well your face doesn't say that you are happy for me."   
"Maybe it's because I know I probably won't see you again."   
"Am sure we will bump into each at some point."   
"I don't want to just bump into you at some point. Bloody hell Serena I can't stop thinking about you. I hardly slept a wink last night because I couldn't wait to come and see you again today."   
"Bernie you're getting married and I am pregnant."   
"I think you are the most beautiful woman I have clapped eyes on." Bernie smiled as she reached out to stroke Serena's face. But Serena moved away.   
"No Bernie you can't do this. You are marrying Hannah and am sorry Bernie but I am not gay."   
"I know I am marrying Hannah. But I would dump her like a shot if it meant I could live happily ever after with you."   
"Your not listening to me are you. I don't particularly care if you marry Hannah or not. I just hope you find your happily ever after but can I assure you Bernie it won't be with me."


	5. We can't be together

"Right have got everything you need." Adrienne said as they got to Serena's house.  
"Yes I have got everything I need here. Anyway Fleur is fetching a takeaway with her when she finishes work."  
"Well I better go get your dad's tea on. See you later darling."  
"Bye mum."  
"Oh speak of the devil Fleur is here now."  
"Nice to see you too Auntie Addi."  
"Make sure she doesn't lift a finger."  
"I will bye."  
"Has she gone." Serena said Fleur walked into the lounge.  
"Yes, I got us a curry for tea is that alright."  
"Fine as long as it's not too hot."  
"I've got you a vindaloo."  
"You bloody better not have. I hate spicy food and you know it." Serena said as she waddled into the kitchen.  
"Calm down I gave got you a korma."  
"It's a good job."  
"Get that down you." 

"You know you're supposed to put the food onto the fork to get it in your mouth. Not just push it from one side of the plate to the other." Fleur said.  
"Who are you my mother."  
"What's wrong."  
"Nothings wrong."  
"Yes there is out with it."  
"If I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone else."  
"I won't."  
"I mean it Fleur."  
"So do I my lips are sealed."  
"While I was waiting for mum to get the car round when I left the hospital. I saw Bernie."  
"Well what are the odds of that with her working there."  
"If your just going to take the piss then am not telling you."  
"Am sorry carry on."  
"You were right about her she does like me."  
"Did she tell you that."  
"Yes. She said she can't stop thing about me.  
"I knew it I bloody knew it. So what are going to do."  
"Nothing."  
"A drop dead gorgeous woman has the hots for you and you aren't going to do anything."  
"Fleur am not gay."  
"Maybe not but your definatly bisexual."  
"What makes you say that."  
"I saw you."  
"What are you on about."  
"6 years ago at Bridget's birthday party a few months before you met Edward."  
"What about it."  
"I saw you in the garden. With your tongue down Bridget's cousins throat."  
"You saw that."  
"I did and it wasn't just a quick snog either."  
"It was nothing really."  
"And then I saw you both slope off into the shed."  
"Am sorry Fleur."  
"What have you got to be sorry about."  
"Not telling you. We always tell each other everything."  
"Did the two of you do something in the shed."  
"No not really we just messed around that's all. Had a bit of a feel. Nothing else."  
"And is she the only woman you have ever kissed."  
"Yes." 

"And what about Bernie do you like her too."  
"It doesn't matter if I like her or not does it because she is with Hannah and getting married."  
"I said do you like her."  
"Oh Fleur when she told me she couldn't stop thinking about me. All I wanted to do was to tell her I felt the same. But I just said some horrible things to her and walked away."  
"Then you have to tell her how you feel."  
"How can I we have known each other for 3 days it's too soon."  
"Not if its someone you want."  
"I can't. I have been hurt by a cheating partner and it's not nice."  
"But Serena."  
"No Fleur me and Bernie is never going to happen so just drop it will you."  
"If that's what you want."  
"It is." 

2 weeks later

Bernie was sat outside Serena's house wondering if to go knock on the door or just drive away. She is in anyway the lights are on she thought. Sod it I need to her beautiful face again. I have missed her. Bernie got out of the car and walked up to the door. She hesitated for a minute before pressing the bell.  
"Bernie what are you doing here."  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"Well as you can see am fine so."  
"Can I come in.  
"Sure." Serena said as she opened the door wider for Bernie to get through. "Can I get you a drink of anything."  
"I'd love a coffee if it's not too much trouble."  
"I think I can manage that." Serena said as she went into the kitchen closely followed by Bernie. "So how's the wedding preparations going."  
"Fine."  
"So you and Hannah are alright are you."  
"What do you think."  
"I don't know that's why I asked."  
"How can things be alright between us when all I can think about is you." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.  
"Bernie you have to stop this. I told you the other week. I am not interested in woman."  
"I can't concentrate on anything. On planning this stupid wedding or on work. Because I all I think about is you. Wondering if your alright and if there is any chance at all that you might feel something for me."  
"Well there isn't. Serena said as she gave Bernie her coffee and went back in the lounge and sat on the sofa." 

"Serena please."  
"Please what Bernie what the hell do you want me to say."  
"I just want you to tell me the truth."  
"I already have."  
"Have you."  
"Yes."  
"That's not what Fleur told me."  
"And what did Fleur tell you."  
"You tell me what you think she told me."  
"Whatever she has told you is a pack of lies.  
"Is it." Bernie said as she moved closer up the sofa to Serena.  
"Tell me what Fleur said to you."  
"That you told her that you couldn't stop thinking about me like I can't stop thinking about you."  
"I'll kill her."  
"Is it true Serena."  
"What does it matter we can't be together. We can never be together."  
"Why not."  
"For one you are getting Married. And two I am nearly 7 months pregnant. It's hardly the best start to a relationship is it. God knows what you see in me. I mean look at the bloody size of me."  
"I'll tell you shall I. When I look at you I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And this little bundle of joy in here."Bernie said as she put her hand gently on Serena's stomach." Just makes you even more beautiful. You have got a new life there. A little person who will depend on you for everything. You are going to be someone's Mummy Serena." Bernie cried.  
"Is that why you want to be with me."  
"What."  
"Do you only want to be with me because I'm pregnant."  
"No why would you say that.  
"Well when we had coffee together that day. You said you couldn't wait to have a baby."  
"And I can't but that's not why I want to be with you."  
"Then why do you want to be with me."  
"Because I am falling for you that's why." Bernie said as she put her hands on Serena's face and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. "I have wanted to do that for so long."  
"I have wanted you to do that ever since I felt unwell at the hotel." Serena smiled. "I am falling for you too." 


	6. We can't be together

"What are we going to do now." Serena smiled as she tucked herself in to Bernie’s side.  
"I don't know. What do you want to do."Bernie smiled as Serena raised her eyebrows." Apart from that Campbell."  
"It's not me who's in a relationship is it."  
"I don't want Hannah. I want you."  
"It's not that simple and you know it."  
"Why isn't it."  
"I am pregnant if it hasn't escape your notice."  
"I can see that. I think me and you and the little one could have an amazing life together.  
"It's not gonna happen Bernie."  
"But you said you wanted to be with me. You said you were falling for me."  
"I am falling for you. But I don't want to be the reason why you break Hannah's heart."  
"So what am I meant to do pretend to be happy with her when all I want is you."  
"I have to concentrate on this one in here." Serena said as she rubbed her stomach. "I can't think about anything else right now."  
"And I can't think about anything else but you. Being with you. Holding you. Kissing you."  
"Bernie stop please. Let's not do anything until I have given birth to this one."  
"But that's nearly two months away I don't think I can wait that long.  
"Then don't wait. Marry Hannah and forget all about me." 

"You seriously think I can just forget about you like that."  
"You are getting married in nearly 4 weeks. Am sure once you two are married and on your honeymoon. You will soon forget about me."  
"Why are you pushing me away."  
"Because it's the right thing to do."  
"For who."  
"For you and Hannah."  
"It might be the best for Hannah but it certainly isn't the best for me. Can't you see how I feel about you." Bernie cried as she held onto Serena's hands and brought them up to the chest. "Can't you feel that."  
"Stop it." Serena cried as she pulled her hands away and stood up. "I think you should go now."  
"So that's it."  
"It has to be am sorry."  
"I guess there's nothing else to say."  
"No there isn't"  
"I may as well go then."  
"Bye Bernie."  
"This isn't bye Serena." Bernie said as she walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. Serena leaned against the door. "Am so sorry" she cried. 

"Where have you been. You left work before I did." Hannah said as Bernie walked through the door.  
"I just went for a drive."  
"Are you alright. You look like you have been crying."  
"Am fine. I'm going to get a shower."  
"Do you want me to come with you I could scrub your back."  
"NO I DON'T." Bernie shouted.  
"Alright I only asked. What's wrong with you."  
"Nothing am sorry." Bernie said as she put her arms around Hannah's waist. "Am just tired that's all. Between work and planning the wedding am just shattered."  
"You do still want to go through with the wedding don't you."  
"Of course I do. I'll just pop up and have that shower."  
"OK. I love you."  
"You too."  
Bernie went upstairs and texted Serena. 

Bernie  
I think you're right. Xx

Serena  
About what. Xx

Bernie  
Being with Hannah. Your right I should make it work with her. Xx

Serena  
Good am glad. Its for the best you'll see. Xx

Bernie  
Yes it's for the best. Xx

Serena  
I hope everything works out for you Bernie. You deserve to be happy. Xx

Bernie  
Thanks. I hope everything goes well for you and little one too. Xx

Serena  
Thanks. Am sure it will. Goodbye Bernie. Xx

Bernie  
Goodbye Serena. I will never forget you. Xx

Serena  
Yes you will. Xx

Bernie  
Bye. Xx

Serena  
Bye. Xx


	7. Are you happy

Serena pulled up at the hospital for her appointment. She sat and looked at the hospital wondering if Bernie was working. She hadn't heard anything from her since her text last week. Serena couldn't stop thinking about Bernie. Wondering what she was doing. If she was really happy with Hannah. Serena got out of the car and walked to the entrance. Bugger it I'll get a coffee first she thought.  
"Yes love."  
"Double shot latte please."  
"Same for me please."  
"Bernie." Serena smiled.  
"Hi."  
"You just starting work."  
"No just finished. Thought I would get a coffee to walk home with."  
"How's, How's the wedding planning going."  
"I could lie to you and say everything is going great but."  
"But."  
"That would be a lie."  
"Don't."  
"Your all I think about."  
"Don't do this to me please."  
"Come with me." Bernie said as she paid for both there drinks.  
"Hold on for God's sake. I can't walk as fast as you. Carrying extra cargo here."  
"Sorry come in here."  
"What's this place."  
"My quiet room nobody uses this place except me. Sit down rest your legs."  
"Thanks. What have you fetched me here for."  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Go on."  
"I have a confession to make."  
"Am listening."  
"The messages I sent you last week. I didn't mean any of it. I just sent you them because I thought you might beg me to change my mind."  
"I've never begged anyone in my life and am not about to start now. Thank you very much."  
"Well am begging you Serena." Bernie said as she got down on one knee.  
"Bernie get up."  
"Be with me I want to be with you. You and no one else."  
"Oh Bernie you're not making this very easy for me."  
"Just tell me have you been thinking about me as much as I have been thinking about you."  
"Bernie I have an appointment to get to." Serena said as she stood up.  
"Just tell me please."  
"Alright alright, I think about you all the time is that what you want to hear."  
"Really."  
"Your all I think about. I wonder what you are doing with Hannah, especially at night." Serena said as tears rolled down her face.  
"I haven't done anything with Hannah since I told you how I felt about you."  
"You haven't."  
"No." Bernie said as held Serena's face. "Can I kiss you."  
"Yes." Serena nodded. Bernie put her lips to Serena's gently at first. But then the kiss became more hungry. Before Serena broke the kiss. 

"I think we better stop there don't you."  
"Do we have to." Bernie smiled as she started to kiss Serena's neck.  
"Yes we do."  
"Why."  
"Because for one I have to see the midwife in about 10 minutes. And two I don't really want to do anything with this in the way." Serena said as she pointed to her belly. Not very sexy is it. "  
"I don't know I think you very very sexy." Bernie said as continued to kiss Serena's neck.  
"Bernie stop I have to go."  
"Why don't I hang about here till you have finished. Then we can go back to yours and talk properly."  
"I can't I am picking Fleur up after this. Am going pram shopping."  
"You haven't got your pram yet."  
"No that's why i'm going today."  
"Let me take you."  
"I can't I have already arranged it with Fleur."  
"Can I come over and see you tonight then."  
"What about Hannah."  
"It's her turn to do the night shift tonight. Please Serena can I see you tonight."  
"Yes. Look I really have to go."  
"One more kiss." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the lips.  
"See you later."  
"You will." 

"Right what pram are we looking for." Fleur said as the walked into Mamma's And Pappa's.  
"I don't know just a Pram. I don't want the one with fur round I hate those bloody ones."  
"This one's nice Serena."  
"It's pink Fleur."  
"And."  
"What if I have a boy."  
"Are you having a boy."  
"I don't know."  
"I think you do."  
"Shut up Fleur and let's just find a pram. I wanna go home and out me feet up."  
"Have you seen Bernie lately."  
"No." Serena said nervously. "And I still haven't forgiven you for telling her what I said."  
"I think you made a big mistake letting her be with that Hannah."  
"Shut up."  
"I know how much you really like."  
"Fleur I said stop."  
"You are an idiot Campbell."  
"Don't you think I know that Fleur. I don't need you to tell me. I finally found someone I want to be with and she is with someone else."  
"Then call her and tell her."  
"I don't need to" Serena smiled. "I already told her this morning."  
"Wait what you did."  
"Yes I saw her today at the hospital. And I told her how I felt again and er we kissed."  
"Properly."  
"Properly if it wasn't for the fact I had this bump. We would properly have done more than just kiss."  
"You want to get in her knickers don't you."  
"Stop it." Serena blushed.  
"You do don't you."  
"Yes alright there's nothing more that I would love to do then make love together with her. There I've said it happy now."  
"Yes I am. So what happens next."  
"Well she's coming over tonight so we can talk more."  
"Just talk."  
"Yes Fleur just to talk. I am not having sex while I am this big no way."  
"Serena can I ask you a question."  
"Go on." she sighed.  
"Do you love you her."  
"Fleur."  
"Do you love Bernie."  
"Yeah I do."


	8. No it's not time

Serena got a shower. Did her hair and put some makeup on. She put on her newest maternity dress and looked at herself in the mirror. You will have to do Serena. Oh God that will be her she thought as she walked down the stairs. She took one last look at herself in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs before opening the door.  
"Hello."  
"Hi you look gorgeous."  
"Hardly I am the size of a beached whale."  
"You are beautiful." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
"You better come in." Serena said as they walked through to the lounge and sat down."" Can I get you a drink."  
"Am alright for now."  
"OK."  
"Are you nervous."  
"Of course I'm bloody nervous. I've never done this before. I have never been the other woman before."  
"Your not the other woman. You are the only woman."  
"What are you talking about."  
"I've been thinking about it all day I haven't slept for thinking about it."  
"About what."  
"Am calling the wedding off. Am splitting with Hannah."  
"No you can't do that."  
"Serena I have to I can't marry her now."  
"You can't give her up for me."  
"Why do you keep doing this. Why when I think we are getting somewhere do you keep pushing me away."  
"I just want wants best for you."  
"You're what's best for me can't you see that." Bernie said as put her hand on Serena's. "I want to be with you."  
"I want to be with you too."  
"Well then let me do this. Let me talk to Hannah."  
"She is going to be so upset Bernie. I know I have had this done to me."  
"I will be gentle with her I promise."  
"I don't think you should tell her about me and you yet. That might be like rubbing salt in the wounds."  
"OK if that's what you want."  
"I think it's for the best."  
"We are going to be together though aren't we Serena."  
"Let's just take things one day at a time, shall we?" Serena said as she winced.  
"Are you alright."  
"Yes just a bit of cramp I think."  
"You sure."  
"I've got over 7 weeks left yet. Don't worry am fine."  
"Do you fancy a takeaway."  
"Yes why not. Can we have a pizza I haven't had one for ages."  
"Yes what do you want on it."  
"Pepperoni please."  
"OK I will nip out now and get them."  
"OK."  
"I won't be long." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena before going out the door.  
"Jesus. I need to sit down." Serena said as she sat on the sofa rubbing her stomach. "You behave it's not time yet." 

"Oh God of my good God." Serena moaned in pain. "No don't do this now, it's not time."  
"Am back Serena."  
"BERNIE GET IN HERE NOW."  
"What's wrong. Oh shit is happening."  
"I think so. Oh bloody hell it's hurts Bernie it hurts so much."  
"OK lay on the sofa and let me take a look."  
"Fuck off your not going down there."  
"Serana am a doctor. I have delivered loads of baby's. I know what am doing."  
"OK aaahhh."  
"Am just going to take your knickers off alright."  
"Yes."  
"Am going to ring an ambulance alright." Bernie said she stood up. "  
"Don't leave me. "  
"Am not am just getting my phone it's in my coat pocket I won't be a minute. Hello ambulance please. I have how old are you?"  
"28."  
"I have a 28 year old woman in labour. She is 7 weeks early. The address is 37 Clifton view. No it's alright I'm a doctor OK thanks. There on there way."  
"I'm not ready for this. I thought I was but am not." Serena cried.  
"Hey it's alright. I'll be with you."  
"Will you."  
"Of course I will."  
"I didn't think it would hurt this much. Bernie my baby will be alright won't it."  
"Am sure it will."  
"Am scared."  
"It's gonna be fine."

"This is Serana Campbell, 28 years old. She is 5 centimeters dilated. And she is 7 weeks early." The ambulance man said as they took Serena up on to the maternity unit.  
"Hello Serena am Polly i'll be looking after you tonight."  
"Hi."  
"Bernie what are you doing here."  
"I was at Serena's when she went into labour. Her company is planning mine and Hannah's wedding."  
"Ah right. Am just going to take a look Serana."  
"OK."  
"This little one isn't wasting anytime."  
"It's gonna be alright isn't it."  
"Everything seems fine. Baby's heart rate if normal. Please try not to worry. I'll be back in a minute."  
"You won't leave me will you."  
"No way. I won't ever leave you."  
"I hope she's going to be alright."  
"She."  
"Yes."  
"I thought you didn't know what you were having."  
"That's just what I told everyone. I found out as soon as I could."  
"Your having a little girl." Bernie said as she put her head to Serena's.  
"Yes a beautiful little girl."  
"Of course she will take after her mum beautiful." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.  
"What the hell is going on in here." Hannah said as she stood at the door. 


	9. I'm your mummy

"I said,'' What the hell is going on." Hannah said angrily.  
"Nothings going on Bernie was helping me that's all." Serena stuttered.  
"By kissing you and telling you that your beautiful."  
"She was just been kind."  
"Bull shit am not stupid."  
"Let's go outside and talk." Bernie said.  
"Am not going anywhere until you tell me why you were kissing that slag."  
"Don't you dare talk about Serena like that. She isn't a slag."  
"Defending her now are you."  
"Outside now." Bernie said angrily as she grabbed Hannah's arms and dragged her outside.  
"Are you sleeping with her"  
"No am not sleeping with her."  
"But your seeing her."  
"Not in the way you're thinking no."  
"Well in what way then."  
"She is doing this all by herself. Since she split with her husband. She just needs someone to talk to. She is scared and struggling she need a friend right now thats all"  
“So why did you kiss her if you are just being a friend to her.”  
“Honesty i don't know why. I was just comforting her.”  
“And that's all it was.”  
“Yes that’s all. Am marrying you in two weeks aren't i.”  
“That’s if you still want to marry me.”  
“Of course I do.” Bernie said a she kissed Hannah.  
“I love you Bernie.”  
“Love you too.”  
“You better go back in there she might need you.”  
“Are you sure.”  
“Yes go on. I better get back to work.”  
“Ok see you later.”  
“See you later.”

“Is everything alright.” Serena said when Bernie came back into the room  
“Yes fine.”  
“Did she kick off.”  
“I just told her that you needed a friend that’s all. And that i was supporting you.”  
“And she bought that.”  
“Yes don’t worry. All that matters now is you and this little one.” Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena’s belly.  
“I was scared we been rumbled then.”  
“Me too. But everythings fine.”  
“Oh God it's starting again Bernie.”  
“Deep breaths take deep breaths.”  
“I need to stand up.”  
“Come on then.”  
“Why does it bloody hurt so much.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Can you rub my back for me please.”  
“Of course I can. Is this alright.”  
“Yes that feels nice. Aaahhh Jesus.”  
“I’ll buzz for help.”

“Everything alright.”  
“Her pains are getting worse.”  
“Serena can you lay back on the bed for me so I can have a look.”  
“I’ve just bloody got off the bed.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Just pull it out please.”  
“It won’t be long now Serena you are fully dilated. Do you feel the need to push.”  
“Yes.”  
“When you feel another contraction i want you to push right down in your bottom.”  
“Like you do when you want a dump.”  
“Thanks for that Bernie. I need to push.” Serena moaned as she grabbed Bernie’s hand tight.  
“Then push Serena a nice big push.”  
“AAAHHHHH.”  
“Thats it Serena just like that lovely. “  
“I don’t think I can do this.”  
“Yes you can Serena. You are the bravest woman I know. You can do anything.” Bernie said.  
“Well done Serena that's the head the head is out.” the nurse said after a few more big pushes.  
“Just pull her out now.”  
“I can’t just a few more pushes and your little girl will be here.”  
“Your doing really well Serena.”  
“I’m so tired Bernie.”  
“I know you are but it will be all worth it when you hold your beautiful little girl in your arms.”  
“Serena you need to push we need to get her out.”  
“AAAAHHHH.”  
“Thats it Serena a few more pushes just like that one come on you can do this.” A few more pushes and cries filled the room. “Here she is.” The nurse said as she put the baby on Serena’s chest.  
“Oh Bernie she’s beautiful.”  
“She is.”  
“Hello Ellie. I’m your mummy.” Serena cried.  
“Ellie is that what you are calling her.”  
“Yes Ellie louise Campbell.”  
“Am so proud of you.” Bernie said with tears in her eyes.  
“Can I just take her and weigh her and clean her up a bit.”  
“You will give her back to me, won't you?”  
“Of course i will. Is this what you want to put her in.” the nurse said as she picked up a pick babygrow off the chair.  
“Yes please.”  
“I'll be back in a bit.”  
“Thank god for that i can kiss you now.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena lovingly.  
“I am so proud of you Serena Wendy Campbell.”  
“You are.”  
“Very. I love you Serena.”  
“I love you too.”


	10. What's mummy gonna do Ellie

"Why don't you get yourself off home now. You've hardly had any sleep you must be knackered.  
"Am staying with you two." Bernie yawned.  
"No your not your going to go home and get some sleep."  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes go home."  
"OK I'll see you both tomorrow."  
"You will." Serena held one of Ellie's little hands and gently moved it as if the baby was waving. "Goodbye Auntie Bernie."  
"Goodbye beautiful. See you tomorrow." Bernie said as she kissed Ellie gently on the head and then kissed Serena on the lips.  
"Oh Ellie what has mummy got herself into." 

"Where's my gorgeous niece then." Fleur said as she walked in the room.  
"She's right here."  
"Oh Serena she is absolutely gorgeous."  
"She really is something else isn't she."  
"She sure is. So I hear the wonderful Bernie Wolfe was your knight in shining armour."  
"She was there yes." Serena smiled.  
"Oh my you really have got it bad haven't you."  
"I think I have, yes. Part of me doesn't want her to get married Fleur but the other half thinks she should. I don't know what to do."  
"Have you told her this."  
"No. I didn't want Hannah to get hurt. But I can't help how I feel. I know what it's like to be cheated on and it's not a nice feeling."  
"So what are going to do."  
"I don't know. It would be different if i didn't have Ellie. But I have got to think about her now. She is my priority."  
"You got some thinking to do Mrs."  
"I know."  
"Here gorgeous go back to mummy. I better get going visiting will be over soon."  
"OK see you later."  
"You will. I love you and you madam."  
"We love you too."  
"Bye."  
"Ellie what's mummy going to do eh." 

"Is it alright to come in. Hannah said as she knocked on the door the next morning.  
"Sure."  
"I was just going home I thought I would come and see you bundle of joy. Orr she is so cute."  
"She wasn't so cute when she was screaming the place down at 2 this morning. She has got a good set of lungs on her."  
"I bet. Bernie can't wait for us to have a baby of our own."  
"I know she said. What about you."  
"Sorry.  
"Are you looking forward to starting a family."  
"God no. I mean don't get me wrong I love kids. My sister has got 3 and I love em to bits. But I don't want any. I like other people's then you can give them back when you have enough."  
"Am sure that will change when you get married."  
"It won't. I don't want children at all Serena."  
"Have you told Bernie how you feel."  
"I'm scared to. Am scared if I tell her she will leave me."  
"Don't you think she has a right to know. She really wants a family."  
"Don't tell her will you. I know you two get on well."  
"We do she's been a good friend to me. I won't tell her. But I think you should."  
"I will talk to her when I get home."  
"Good."  
"I'll leave you two in peace."  
"Ok thanks for calling in.  
"Oh before I forget.let me give you this."  
"What is it.  
"You invite to the wedding."  
"Thank you but I don't think I will be able to make. Not with this one."  
"Bring her with you."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yes the invite is for a plus 1 too. So bring whoever you want with you."  
"Ok I'll think about it."  
"Good see you."  
"Bye."  
"How's mummy going to get out of this one Ellie." 

"Where is my granddaughter."  
Adrienne said as she came bounding into the room.  
"Hi mum."  
"Hi darling. Serena she is gorgeous isn't she George."  
"She sure is. Well done darling." George said as he kissed Serena on the cheek.  
"Thank dad."  
"Why didn't you ring me I was supposed to be your birthing partner."  
"It all happened so quickly mum am sorry."  
"You could have rang me. I would have been here like a shot."  
"It's alright she is here now and she perfect."  
"Morning Serena how you feeling." The doctor said.  
"Fine."  
"Well we checked Ellie out earlier as you know and we are happy with her. So you can go home today."  
"Great."  
"I'll get all your paperwork sorted."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh shit I haven't brought the car seat with me."  
"Give me your keys and me and your mum will go and get it for you."  
"Thanks dad here."  
"Right come on Adrienne let's go get the car seat and get these girls home."  
"OK we won't be long."  
"See you in a bit." 

"Hi."  
"Bernie, Bloody hell it's like piccadilly circus here today. Mum and Dad have just gone."  
"I know I waited outside till I saw them go. Are you both alright."  
"Yes we're going home today. My mum and dad have just gone to mine to pick up the car seat."  
"I would have taken you home."  
"You have done enough for us more than enough."  
"I will always be here for you two."  
"Even when you are married."  
"Serena I have told you I am going to tell Hannah I can't marry her."  
"She came to see me earlier."  
"Hannah did."  
"Yes."  
"What for."  
"To look at Ellie and to give me my invite to the wedding. You didn't tell me I was getting an invite."  
"Yes I meant to tell you about that."  
"There a lot of things you are forgetting to say isn't there."  
"Anyway it doesn't matter because there won't be a wedding."  
"Yes there will."  
"Serena."  
"I've spent all night thinking about this Bernie. Maybe it's my hormones I don't know. But I have Ellie to think about now. I think it should just be me and her for a while at least."  
"We can take this slowly then.  
"Bernie no. Go get married if you need to and be happy."  
"How can I be happy when I know am marring the wrong woman."  
"I think you and Hannah both have issues you need to talk to each other about."  
"What issues have Hannah got to talk to me about. Has she said something to you."  
"It's not for me to say."  
"Serena please just tell me."  
"Go home and talk to her. Make sure you tell each other everything."  
"And then what."  
"If you aren't at my house for 7.30 tonight I know you still want to marry Hannah. And that will be your way of telling me you don't want me."  
"I will see you at 7.30 then."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Bernie. Because this isn't easy for me. Letting someone I love go." Serena cried.  
"Am not going."  
"You should go now. You got a lot to sort out."  
"I will see you tonight Serena."  
"Well see." 


	11. Ellie please

"Are you sure you don't need anything doing before we go." Adrienne said when they got Serena's house. "We could always stay over tonight if you want."  
"No No we'll be fine won't we Ellie."  
"If you need me just ring me alright."  
"I will."  
"Come on Adrienne let's leave them in peace to settle in."  
"OK bye darling see you tomorrow."  
"Alright see you later. Finally it's just you and me little one." Serena said as she got Ellie out of her Moses basket. "I don't think we will see Auntie Bernie anymore either. Your mummy is an idiot for getting involved with her in the first place. But you will learn when you get older that you can't help who you fall in love with. And you won't ever be seeing your Daddy not that you'll be missing much the man is a waste of space. I wished I had never met him nether mind marrying him. But if I hadn't I would have had you. And that's something I will never regret."

"Shush shush Ellie come on what's wrong huh." Serena said as she paced the room with Ellie as she continued to cry. "Your not hungry because I have fed you. You have got your wind up. I have changed your nappy. Ellie come on just shush please." Looks like mummy's gonna have to bite the bullet and ring Grandma."  
"Hello."  
"Mum it's me she won't stop crying."  
"Is she hungry."  
"No she's has been fed winded and changed and she still won't shut up."  
"Take her out for a walk in her pram that used to get you off when you where a baby."  
"Ok thanks mum ill try that." Serena cried as she laid the baby in her pram and covered her up. "Let's go out for some fresh air and see that's helps you nod off." 

After nearly two hours of walking the streets Ellie had finally gone to sleep. Thank god for that she thought as she looked at her watch. Oh shit it's 8.00pm I have missed Bernie. Who am I trying to kid she won't turn up. Serena thought as she made her way down the street where she lived.  
"Where have you been I have been sat here ages."  
"Bernie you're here." Serena smiled.  
"Of course am here. Where else would I be. Where have you been?"  
"Trying to get this one to shut up crying and go to sleep. I can believe your here."  
"I said I would be here didn't I." Bernie said as she held Serena's face in her hands.  
"What about Hannah."  
"It's over between us. I have told her everything."  
"You have. Did she have her say too."  
"Yes she told be about not wanting kids."  
"Am sorry I wanted to tell you but I thought it was best coming from her not me."  
"It's fine."  
"So er what happens now."  
"What happens now is I am going to kiss you Serena Wendy Campbell."  
"About time." Serena smiled as they kissed each other. Come on let's go inside."  
"Here let me push Ellie."  
"Ok."  
"Shall I put her in the Moses Basket."Bernie said as they walked into the house.  
"No leave her in the pram while she settled. Just fetched the pram in the lounge it's OK. Come and sit down here with me and tell me what happened."  
"There's nothing much to tel really."  
"Did she kick off."  
"No it was all very calm. There was no shouting no chucking things. She said she knew the minute she walked into the room when Ellie was born."  
"She did."  
"Yes she didn't believe our story. She said she could tell I was in love with you by the way I looked at you. You have never looked at me like that before she said.  
"Am sorry."  
"For what."  
"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."  
"I for one am glad you did. Because I have loved you since the second time I saw you. When we had that coffee together."  
"You love me."  
"I am head over heels in love with you."  
"I love you too so much. I have never felt like this before."  
"Me either. I am going to spend the rest of my life looking after you and Ellie."  
"As if on cue." Serena stood up as Ellie began to cry softy.  
"Can I get her."  
"Sure."  
"Hey beautiful what's wrong with you. Come on come to Auntie Bernie." Serena smiled as Bernie got Ellie out of the pram and kissed her head. "Look mummy's here." Bernie said as she turned Ellie round to face Serena.  
"Hi baby girl. Your gonna be trouble you aren't you. It's written all over you gorgeous little face."  
"You definitely going to keep Mummy and Auntie Bernie on their toes aren't you yes you are."  
"Bernie stop."  
"What's wrong."  
"Your not going to be her Auntie Bernie."  
"What."  
"You'll gonna be her Momma." Serena smiled.  
"I am."  
"Yes."  
"You want me to be her Momma." Bernie said with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I do. I want this to work Bernie. I want us 3 to be a proper family."  
"And we will be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ellie. Do you hear that Ellie I'm your Momma. Sorry am I keeping you up." Bernie laughed as Ellie yawned.  
"I love you. I always have and I always will.  
"I love you too. Both of you." 


	12. Your not gonna lose me

2 weeks later

"Here darling take buggerlugs. I better get to work." Bernie said as she handed Ellie to Serena.   
"Give us her here then." Serena sighed.   
"What's the matter with you."   
"Well it's your first day back at work today, and."   
"And what."   
"The first time you will be seeing Hannah since you split with her. And am scared alright."   
"Of what."   
"That when you see Hannah you're going to realise that me and you were a big mistake."   
"That's never going to happen."   
"I hope not cause the last two weeks just me, you and Ellie has been amazing."   
"It has, and it will continue to be amazing for the rest of our lives.  
"I hope so."   
"It will be now give me a kiss cause I really have to go."   
"Come here then." Serena said as she gave Bernie a kiss.   
"I love You. And I love beautiful."   
"We love you too. Have a good day."   
"I'll try. See you later I should be back for about 5. 30 depending on the traffic."  
"Alright bye."   
"Right then Mrs what are me and you going to do today huh." 

"Morning have a had a good few weeks off." Hannah said as Bernie walked on to the ward.   
"Yes. How are you."  
"Since you dumped me and took off with a woman and her baby you mean. Oh yes Bernie am just great."   
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen it just did. I can't help how I feel Hannah. But it's going to be difficult for us working together then I will ask to be moved to another ward."  
"No don't do that. We can still be friends can't we."   
"I'd like that.   
"So would I."   
"Good. So how is Serena coping with the little un."  
"Great she is a fantastic mum." And Ellie is settling down down better now at night now. "  
"Are you happy Bernie."   
"Very happy."   
"Good that's all I ever wanted for you. I thought I could be the one to do that. But I couldn't."  
"Hannah I need you a minute." A nurse said.   
"I better get on."   
"Sure." 

"Hi am home." Bernie said as she got home later that day.   
"Hello you have you had a good day." Serena said from the kitchen  
"Not too bad. Hello Ellie." She said as she kissed Serena and picked up Ellie out of her Moses basket. "Have you been a good girl for Mummy today."   
"She has we have been to see grandma and grandad and then went to do a bit of shopping."   
"Great."  
"Did you see Hannah."   
"Yes I've been working with her today."  
"How did that go."   
"Fine we had a little chat."  
"And."  
"Nothing Hannah said she wants us to still be friends."   
"Good." Serena said as she walked to the cooker. "  
"What's wrong."   
"Nothing."   
"Come on tell me."   
"What if she wants to be more than friends again."  
"Serena that isn't going to happen. I don't want her. All I want is you and Ellie that's it"   
"I know am just being stupid. Give her here and go get a shower dinner won't be long."   
"OK. Go to mummy angel. I won't be long."   
"OK."   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"No one is going to take me away from you not ever."   
"I hope not. Because I don't want to lose you."   
"You not gonna lose me. I promise."  
"Go get your shower."   
"love you."   
"Love you."   
Hannah sat outside Serena's home and watched as Bernie entered the house. She couldn't take her eyes off the house. She saw Serena walking around the lounge with Ellie.   
"Enjoy your happiness while it lasts Serena. Because I will be taking Bernie back."


	13. Your pissed

"Come on Ellie let's put you in your cot and go to bed we can't wait for momma any longer it's getting late." Serena said as she took Ellie upstairs. "A few drinks she said that was 4 hours ago. Goodnight sweetheart." Serena said as she put Ellie in her cot and got into bed herself.  
"Oh bollocks." Bernie said as she tripped over a shoe when she shut the front door. She stumbled into the kitchen and got a glass of water but when she put the glass back down it missed the draining board and fell on the floor and smashed.  
"What the hell are you doing down here reckon the joint." Serena said as she came into the kitchen.  
"Sorry the glass fell the draining board." She slurred as tried picking up the broken glass.  
"Your pissed. Get out of the way before you cut yourself. I'll clean this lot up you sit down before you fall down."  
"OK. Where's Ellie."  
"It's 1.00 on the morning where do you think she is Bernie out clubbing."  
"Your pissed off with me aren't you."  
"Just go to bed Bernie and don't wake Ellie up."  
"Alright alright am going." 

"Don't me angry with me." Bernie slurred as Serena got into bed. "  
"Just go to sleep Bernie."  
"Talk to me."  
"Am tired I want to go to sleep."  
"Hannah said you wouldn't be very pleased with me."  
"Hannah you have been out with Hannah." Serena said angrily.  
"Well not just Hannah there was a few of us."  
"You said you were going out with friends from work. But you never mentioned Hannah was going to be there."  
"What does it matter."  
"Alright, what would you do if I went out for a night with Edward."  
"I would kick his fucking head head in."  
"Oh shut up Bernie and just go to sleep." Serena said as she turned away from Bernie.  
"I love you." Bernie slurred as she put her arm over Serena.  
"Whatever Bernie." 

"Come on, let's go downstairs and momma sleep." Serena said as she took Ellie out of her cot.  
"It's alright am awake."  
"Come on Ellie." Serena said as she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "There you go you sit in your bouncy chair while I get your bottle ready. Oops I can hear Momma throwing up. Serves her right doesn't it."  
"My god I feel rough." Bernie said as she staggered into the kitchen.  
"Good."  
"I take it you are still angry with me.  
"Whatever gave you that idea. I am not bothered that you went out. Its the fact that you didn't tell me that she was going to be there."  
"Am sorry but we are trying to get along. We have to we work together."  
"Do you want her back Bernie."  
"No I don't."  
"Because if you do I would rather you go now before we get in any deeper."  
"It's too late for that I am already in too deep. Serena I don't want Hannah back. I am with you and that's where I am staying.. Oh I think am throw up again." Bernie gipped as she ran back to the toilet. 

"Feeling better now are we." Serena said a few hours later when Bernie came back downstairs.  
"Yeah I have had a little kip and a shower I feel loads better now. Do you fancy a coffee."  
"Please." Serena saw Bernie phone light up with a message. She picked it up read the message. 

Hannah  
Had a great time last time. Feeling the effects now though. I hope you didn't get into trouble with Serena. Am glad we have that little chat by ourselves. I have missed being alone with you. Xxx

“She’s missed been alone with you has she.” Serena said angrily as she throw Bernie’s phone down on the table.  
“We wasn’t alone there were about 7 of us.”  
“Don’t lie to me Bernie. Tell me the truth. Did something happen between you two last night.”  
“No it didn’t. Serena I swear to you we just talked alright.”  
“On your own.”  
“We were the last ones to leave yes.”  
“”Did you kiss her.” Serena said with tears in her eyes.  
“No baby i swear. I would never ever do that to you. Your the only woman i want to be with. If i wanted to be with Hannah I would have married her wouldn’t i.” Bernie said as she put her arms Serena’s waist.  
“Am gonna take Ellie for some fresh air.”  
“I'll come with you.”  
“No i want to be by myself.”


	14. Do you want Hannah back.

"What have I done Fleur." Serena said as she paced Fleur's living room nursing a grumpy Ellie.  
"Your worry about nothing."   
"Am gonna lose her I know I am. I know she is regretting leaving Hannah for me."  
"Bernie loves you. You only have to see the way she looks at you Serena."   
"But why didn't she just tell me that Hannah was going to be there. Why did she hide it if there is nothing going on. And then for her to bloody text Bernie this morning."   
"Serena have you ever thought that Hannah is doing this on purpose to wind you up."   
"What."   
"Look at this from her perspective right. You stole her fiancée right from under her nose."  
"I didn't mean to. I tried to push her away. You know that.   
"I know that but she doesn't. You stole her woman at the end of the day."   
"Do you think she is trying to get Bernie back."   
"I think you need to have a chat with Bernie and with Hannah." 

"Where have you been. I've been ringing you."  
"I been for a walk I told you."   
"Come here my gorgeous girl." Bernie said as she took Ellie out of her pram."Momma has missed you."   
"While you have got her I am going outside for a cigarette."   
"OK."  
"Bernie don't bring her out here while I am having a cigarette ." Serena said as Bernie followed Serena.  
"Am not coming outside am just standing here at the door. How long are you going to stay mad with me."   
"Bernie do you want to go back to Hannah. And I want the truth. I need the truth." Serena cried as she put out her cigarette.   
"No I don't want to go back to her and that's the truth."Bernie said as she sat beside Serena."I want is to be with you and Ellie."   
"Are you sure that me and Ellie are enough for you."   
"You are more than enough for me. Why can't you believe me."   
"I want to believe you but I have an awful feeling that Hannah going to try and get you back."   
"She can try but it isn't going to get her anywhere. There is no way I am going back to her."   
"I can't lose you Bernie I just can't." Serena cried as she held onto Bernie.   
"Your not going to lose me. Not ever. You and Ellie are my world Serena."   
"And your ours." 

"Fancy Albies again." Hannah said as they were getting changed in the locker room.   
"No I need to get home."   
"Under the thumb already are you."   
"No am not. I want to go home to my family."   
"That's all you have ever wanted isn't it a family."   
"You know it is."   
"Tell me is that why you went after Serena cause she was pregnant."   
"It has nothing to do with the fact that she was pregnant. I fell in love with Serena."   
"What's she got that I haven't."   
"I'm not going into this with you now."   
"Don't you think I have a right to know what's so special about the woman who stole my wife to be."   
"OK then she is kind,loving, absolutely stunning, funny and most of all makes me feel so loved."   
"And I didn't"   
"Not always no. Look Hannah I am sorry about how things turned out I really am. But you know what they say you can't help who you fall in love with. I better go see you tomorrow." Bernie said as she walked of the locker room.   
"When I'm finished you you're gonna wonder what it is you ever saw in bloody Serena Campbell."


	15. What you doing here

"Hello you have you had a good day." Serena said as she kissed Bernie as she walked through the door.   
"Yes not too bad. Until it was time to go home."   
"Why what happened."   
"Hannah happened."   
"What's she done." Serena said nervously.   
"Trying to get me to for a drink with her."   
"Why didn't you."   
"Because I wanted to come home to by beautiful girlfriend and daughter that's why."   
"What did she say about that."   
"That I was under the thumb already."   
"Under the thumb the cheeky cow. You don't think your under the thumb do you."   
"Do I hell. Anyway forget about her. And give me another kiss." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around Serena's waist and kissed her while holding her close.   
"She definitely wants you back." Serena said as she broke the kiss.   
"Shush. Less talking more kissing. Bernie said as she kissed Serena again more passionately this time." I love you so much. "Bernie moaned as she started kissing Serena's neck." I want you."  
Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and put it down her pajama bottoms.   
"Fuck me please." Serena moaned. Bernie began to stroke Serena's clit hard. "More I need to feel you inside of me."   
“Oh bloody hell.” Bernie groaned as Ellie started crying.  
“I’ll go see to her sorry.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“Is she ok.” Bernie said as she walked into the bedroom.  
“Yeah she’s fine she just needed a clean nappy didn’t you.” Serena said a she kissed Ellie.  
“Good am gonna jump in the shower.”  
“Ok i will go finish tea off then.”

"What do you want." Serena said as she answered the door.   
"Now now Serena that's not a nice way to greet guests is it." Hannah smirked.   
"Your not a guest."  
"Serena why are you angry with me. You're the one who stole my partner from under my nose. I should be the one with a grudge not you. I haven't done anything wrong to you now have I" Hannah said as she walked past Serena into the hallway.   
"I didn't say you could come in."   
"I don't remember telling you that you could steal the love of my life but that didn't stop you did it?"   
"I never meant for it to happen. I tried to stay away from her."   
"My isn't she getting big." Hannah said as she walked into the lounge and looked at Ellie in her pram.   
"I'm going to get Bernie."   
"I wouldn't if I was you."   
"What do you want Hannah."   
"I think you know what I want Serena. I want Bernie back and I'm going to get her."   
"She loves me."  
"No Serena she loves your child. She is only with you because of Ellie can you not see that."   
"That's not true we love each other. We're a family  
"Bernie is only with you because of the baby she told me"   
"Your lying Bernie would never say that."   
"Oh she did."   
"I'll ask her now then." 

"Ask me what. Hannah what are you doing here."   
"I thought I would come and see the happy family for myself."   
"Bernie she said that you told her that you're only with me because of Ellie. Is that true."   
"No it's not true. Why would you say that Hannah."   
"Bernie it's alright it's best Serena knows that you don't really love her."   
"Of course I love her. Hannah are you drunk.”  
“I haven't touched a drop. Bernie just tell Serena the truth that you don't love her.”  
“Bernie is it true” Serena cried.  
"Serena you should know it isn't true." Bernie said as she took Serena's face in her hands. "I love you more than anything in this world and that's the truth."   
"I love you too so much."   
"As touching as this little scene is. I think you need to be honest with Serena."   
"I am. Look Hannah I think it's time you left before I do something I might later regret."   
"I will take Bernie away from you."   
"I'd like to see you fucking try." Serena said as she got right up to Hannah.   
"Oh I will believe me. Right I better leave you two lovebirds alone. Oh and by the way enjoy being together while it lasts. I'll see myself out. Bye gorgeous." she said as she walked past Bernie.   
"Are you alright."   
"She isn't going to stop at nothing till she gets you back."  
"Well she isn't going to succeed is she."   
"I want the truth Bernie did you tell her you were only with me because of Ellie."   
"No I swear to you. You do believe me don't you."   
"Of course I do."   
"Thank God." Bernie said as she held Serena close.   
"I'm scared Bernie. I'm scared of what she is going to do next."


	16. Stay away from us

I am going to see Hannsen first thing in the morning. I want a transfer to St James. "Bernie said as they laid in bed that night.   
"Are you sure you want to do that."   
"I have to. I can't work with her not after what she has done today."   
"But you have got good friends there. And friends are important Bernie."   
"No one is more important to me than you and Ellie."  
"Can I tell you what I think."   
"Go on."   
"I know am going to lose you Bernie I just know it."  
"Serena we have been through this. Your not going to lose me."   
"You heard her Bernie she isn't going to stop till she gets what she wants. And she wants you."   
"Well I don't want her. If she carries on like this then we will just move."   
"Where to."   
"Anywhere it doesn't matter as long as we are together."   
"I dread to think what is going to happen next with her."   
"Don't worry about her. I will sort it tomorrow. Bernie said as she pulled Serena to her and tucked her into her side and kissed the top of her head.   
"I'll sort it I promise." 

"Morning gorgeous." Hannah smiled as Bernie walked into the locker room. Bernie grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall.   
"Don't you ever come to our house again."   
"It's not your house it's Serena's."   
"Don't get smart Hannah. You stay away from Serena and my daughter in future do you hear me."   
"She's not your daughter either she's Serena's and Edwards."   
"How do you know her ex husbands name."   
"I know everything."   
"Am warning you."   
"I wonder how he will react when he finds out he has a little daughter, and that Serena has kept him in the dark all this time. I should imagine he will be furious."   
"Well he's never going to find out is he."  
"He is if I tell him."  
"You don't even know where he is. He moved away after the divorce."   
"I know exactly where he is and all it will take is one phone call."   
"You wouldn't dare."   
"Watch me."   
"What the hell did I ever see in you."  
"Oh you know what you saw in me." Hannah said as she tried to kiss Bernie.  
"I don't think so." Bernie said as she pushed her away.   
"Tell Serena when you get home that she will probably be hearing from Edward very very soon."  
"I hate you."   
"No you don't because if it wasn't for that slag and her brat you would still be with me."   
"Don't you talk about Serena and Ellie like that."   
"I'll talk as I like." Hannah smirked as Bernie started to walk off.   
"Don't walk away I was just getting started." She said angrily as she grabbed Bernie’s arm but Bernie swung her arm back and smacked Hannah one right in the chops. "Your going to regret doing that."   
"I don't think I am." 

"What you doing back so early." Serana said as Bernie walked into the lounge.   
"I have been suspended."   
"What for."   
"I punched Hannah in the mouth."   
"You did what."   
"I smacked her. Don't look at me like that Serena I had to do something she was winding me up."   
"What was she saying to get you so angry."   
"She said she was going to tell Edward about Ellie."   
"How does she know about Edward."   
"I don't know but she says she does. And she says she knows exactly where he is."   
"She can't do."   
"She was pretty adamant that she did."   
"So you smacked her."   
"Yes."   
"Are you mad. She is probably on the phone to him as we speak."   
"I had to so something. She can't carry harassing us like this."   
"So you thought violence would help did you."   
"Am sorry but she was saying things about you and Ellie and I just snapped."   
"I don't believe you Bernie. You've properly just made things a hundred times worse now."


	17. It's not going to work

"Am sorry alright."  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take Bernie." Serena cried as she picked Ellie up out of her bouncy chair.  
"Serena I won't let her get near you or Ellie again."  
"And what about Edward Bernie. What the hell am I going to say to him if he fucking turns up."  
"She won't tell him."  
"And you know that for a fact do you. She is unhinged Bernie she could do anything. She hates me. I can't stay here."  
"Where we going to go."  
"Where not going anywhere me and Ellie is."  
"Where are you going to go."  
"I will stay with Fleur for a while."  
"Let me come with you."  
"No I don't want you anywhere near me or Ellie Bernie."  
"I won't let anyone hurt you two you know that."  
"But she is hurting us. She is never going to let us be happy together. So what's the point in staying together."  
"You… You want us to split up."  
"No I don't, but we don't have much choice do. We can't live like this Bernie. Looking over our shoulders all the time."  
"I won't let you go Serena I can't." Bernie cried.  
"You're going to have to. It's the only way she will leave us alone."  
"I love you. Don't you love me anymore."  
"Of course I love you. But we can't carry on like this can we. We have to face facts Bernie Hannah is never going to leave us alone is she."  
"But if we split up then she wins doesn't she. We can't let her win Serena." Bernie said as she put her hands on Serena's waist. "I can't lose you and Ellie. You are my both my world."  
“I know we are but it’s the only way” Serena cried. “I better go pack us some things.”

“I won’t let you do this.” Bernie said as she followed Serena into the bedroom.  
“What are you going to do hit me like you hit Hannah.”  
“I would never lay a finger on you and you know that don’t you?”  
Bernie don’t make this harder than what it is already please.” Serena said as she placed Ellie in her cot.  
“I won’t let you take Ellie.” Bernie said as she picked the baby up her arms.  
“You can’t stop me she is my baby Bernie.”  
“She’s our’s. She’s our baby.”  
“No she’s mine.”  
“I love her.”  
“I know you do but she is coming with me.”  
“Just tell me what I can do to stop you leaving please.” Bernie sobbed.  
“Just give me Ellie please Bernie.”  
“I love you and your mummy so much baby girl. I promise I will always be here for whenever you need me.” she cried as she kissed Ellie on the cheek and handed her over to Serena. “You shouldn’t be leaving this is your house. I’ll go.”  
“But where are you going to go at least i had Fleur’s to go to.”  
“I’ll find somewhere don’t worry about me. I’m not your problem anymore.”  
“Bernie don’t be like this please. You know this isn’t what I want.”  
“What do you want then.”  
“I want us to be together. To be a family and just be happy because oh God i love you so much it hurts.” Serena sobbed as she sat on the bed. “But that’s never going to happen with Hannah about it.”  
“Here pass me Ellie.” Bernie said as she put Ellie back in her cot. “We can be together and we can be happy.”  
“How.”  
“By not splitting up. We need to stick together Serena. I will not let her come between us. Please please stay with me i need you.” Bernie cried.  
“I need you too.” Serena said as she put her arms around Bernie. “I can’t lose you.”  
“I can’t lose you and i don’t intend to. I love you baby.”  
“And i love you.”  
“Me and you together we can take on Hannah and whatever she has to throw at us yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“And if Edward does turn up we can tackle him as well.”  
“You and me against the world.”  
“Thats right.”

"That's Ellie back to sleep again." Serena said as she got back into bed.  
"Is she alright."  
"Yes she has been fed and changed she's fine."  
"Serena am sorry I have made things worse."  
"Well get through this my darling. Your right we are better together than apart."  
"I never want to be apart from you not ever."  
"Me either. So how long are you suspended for."  
"Just a month."  
"Just a month. So I have got you you all to myself during the day for a whole month I have."  
"You have. Whatever shall we do with ourselves."  
"I've got a few ideas." Serena said as she kissed Bernie. 

Hannah sat outside Serena and Bernie house watching it like a hawk. She watched as the bedroom light went out. "Sweet dreams you two because it's not over yet." She said as she pulled her phone and dialed.  
"Hello."  
"Hello are you Edward Campbell."  
"Yes who are you."  
"You don't know me but there is something I think you should know about Serena."  
"What about her she is alright isn't she." Edward said concerned.  
"Yes yes she is fine. But I just think you have a right to know that Serena has given birth to a baby."  
"Has she."  
"Yes a little girl. Your little girl Edward.  
"Mine she has had my baby."  
"Yes she has." Hannah smiled as she hung up on him. "Let's see how you like that Serena Campbell."


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you want to take Ellie out to the coast for the day today." Bernie said a few days later as they sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast.  
"You can do it looks like it's going to be a nice day."  
"You go get dressed then and I will get this little madam ready."  
"OK I won't be long." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs. "I'll get that." She said as she walked to open the front door. "Edward."  
"Hello Serena."  
"What are you doing here."  
"I had a phone call the other night from a women saying that you had given birth to my daughter. Is it true Serena. Its OK you can tell me I am not going to kick off."  
"Yes it's true. You better come in." Serena said as they walked into the lounge. "Sit down I won't be a minute."  
"Thanks."  
"Well she's only gone and bloody done it." Serena said angrily as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Who's gone and done what."  
"Hannah she has told Edward."  
"How do you know that."  
"Because he is sat in the frigging lounge that's why."  
"OK calm down."  
"Calm down I am going to rip her fucking head off. Where are you going."  
"To talk to him."  
"I'll come with you. Give me Ellie please." 

"Here go to mummy." Bernie said as she handed the little one over to Serena and walked into the lounge. "I hope your not here to cause trouble."  
"Who the hell are you."  
"Edward this my girlfriend Bernie."  
"Girlfriend your."  
"Bisexual yes."  
"Is this my daughter." Edward said as she walked closer to Serena.  
"Yes this is Ellie."  
"She's beautiful. Can I hold her please."  
"Sure." Serena said as she handed Ellie over to Edward.  
"Hello Ellie, I'm your daddy." He said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm not here to cause trouble Bernie. I just want to be a part of my daughter's life. If you'll let me Serena.  
"You won't try taking her away from us will you.  
"Of course not. I just want to see her spend time with her that's all. I promise."  
"OK then we will have to sort something out. I will get in touch with a contact centre."  
"A contact centre why do we have to go through a contact centre.  
"I think it will be for the best just for the first few weeks at least. Just till you get to know her and for her to get used to you. Then you can take her out on your own."  
"Ok then we will do that."  
"OK, I will let you know when they give me a date to start."  
"Why didn't you tell me Serena. You know how much I wanted us to have a child bloody hell we tried for long enough."  
"I know I guess I was still angry with you am sorry."  
"It's OK I know now. But I wouldn't have done if that woman hadn't have rang me. Who the hell is she anyway."  
"My ex." Bernie said. "I left her for Serena and she has been doing her best to split us up ever since."  
"She has been treating us for a while."  
"Has she now."  
"What's her name."  
"Why do you want to know."  
"He's a copper Bernie."  
"You can do something about her."  
"I can try my best."  
"You do that for us. Why Edward what's in it for you." Serena said.  
"My daughter is in this house I want to make sure she is safe."  
"I would never let anyone hurt Ellie or Serena."  
"I know that but a little word in her ear wouldn't go a miss would it. Leave it with me."  
"Thank you Edward. I will message you her details.”  
"No problem I better go I am working in a couple of hours. I will see you later beautiful. He said as he kissed Ellie gently and passed her back to Serena.  
"I will call you as soon as find out when the first meeting will be."  
"Thanks. Would it be OK to still come here and spend time with her though."  
"Of course you can."  
"Thank you. If was nice meeting you Bernie."  
"You too I think." Bernie smilled.  
"See you soon Serena."  
"Bye. Edward."  
"Yes."  
"Thank you for being so understanding about all this."  
"There's no point kicking off is there. Besides I do still care about you Serena. I said care Bernie not love don't look at me like that.  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright see you both soon."  
"Bye."  
"He seems like a nice fellow."  
"He is he always was. He just can't keep it in his trousers." 

"Well that wasn't a bad as you thought it was going to be was it." Bernie said as they drove to the coast.  
"No I suppose not."  
"I expected Edward to be arrogant and up himself. But I actually quite like him."  
"He isn't like that. He hadn't got a bad bone in his body."  
"Why did you divorce him then."  
"Because of the cheating I wouldn't be able to trust him again. And you can't have a relationship without trust can you?"  
"Do you trust me."  
"Of course I do."  
"But I cheated on Hannah with you."  
"Not really, I mean we didn't do anything not until you had finished with Hannah. We had only kissed."  
"So you trust me."  
"With my life and our daughters. I love you."  
"I love you. You and Ellie are everything to me."  
"I know. And you are everything to us. I just hope Edward can get Hannah to back off."  
"Fingers crossed."


	19. That's my daddy

"You get Ellie out and I get the pram out the boot."  
"Ok, Come on sweetheart come to mummy. You are getting heavy madam." Serena said as she kissed Ellie on the head before placing her in the pram.  
"Where to first then."  
"Let's just walk along the seafront. Blow some cobwebs off."  
"OK."  
Bernie put her arm around Serena as they walked while Serena pushed the pram. After about an hour of walking Elkis was starting to get grumpy.  
"Alright I think she's getting hungry."  
"Let's go to the cafe over the road and have a drink while you feed her." 

"There you go cup of tea."  
"Bernie said as she sat down with Serena outside the cafe.  
"Thank you."  
"She's going down that bottle."  
Tell me about it. I think it's definitely time to put her onto the next milk up."  
"Look out we have got an audience."  
"Who."  
"That little lad look he is watching you like a hawk Serena.  
"Bless him." She said as she turned and smiled at the little boy  
"He's coming to you Serena."  
"Hello."  
"Hello that your baby."  
"Yes she is."  
"What's her name."  
"Ellie."  
"My names Stan what's yours."  
"I'm Serena. And this is Bernie."  
"Hello."  
"Hello,It's very nice to meet you Stan."  
"Stan leave these ladies alone. She is busy feeding her baby."  
"He's fine really."  
"Are you sure."  
"He alright honestly." Serena said as she pulled out a chair. "Why don't you sit down, Stan."  
"Mummy will you bring my drink over here for me please."  
"He's alright really."  
"OK I'll go get your drink."  
"So Stan how old are you." Bernie said.  
"Am nearly 4."  
"Wow are you at nursery."  
"Yes I just go in mornings."  
"Do you like it."  
"No. How old is your baby."  
"Nearly 3 months."  
"Can I hold her."  
"Would you like to."  
"Yes please." He said excitedly as he held out his arms. Serena stood up and placed Ellie in Stans arms as she kneeled down in front of him and held Ellie with him.  
"Does she cry a lot."  
"When she's hungry yes. She likes her food."  
"My sister cries lot too ."  
"You have a sister."Serena said as she looked around expecting to see a little toddler." Where is you sister. "  
"She's with my daddy."  
"Where's your baby's daddy."  
"I don't know we don't live with Ellie's daddy."  
"My daddy didn't live with us either but he does now."  
"That's good then isn't it."  
"Yes." Stan said as she turned around. "That's my daddy there look." 

"That's your daddy." Serena said a she took Ellie off Stan and stood up  
"Yeah. DADDY." Stan shouted as she ran to his dad.  
"Hello mate you being a good boy."  
"Yes."  
"Hello Edward twice in one day." Serena said as she stood up.  
"Rena you know my daddy."  
"Yes Stan I do."  
"Serena don't please. Stan go to your mummy now please."  
"Bye Rena."  
"Bye my lovely."  
"Serana I can explain."  
"I can't wait to hear this. I have been feeling bad since you left our house earlier because I didn't tell you about Ellie. And now I find out you have got two children with another woman. How could you Edward. He is nearly 4 years old Edward that means he was born before we were even married."  
"Am sorry."  
"Why did you marry me. When you had a family waiting for you."  
"Because I loved you, I just wanted to be with you. Nothing else mattered."  
"Nothing else mattered your son didn't matter. Take one last look at your daughter because it's the last time you will ever see her."  
"Please Serena don't do that."  
"What's going on Edward."  
"Lois this is Serena."  
"Your ex wife Serena."  
"Yes and this is my daughter Ellie. I didn't know I had her until 2 days ago."  
"Just like I didn't know about your two kids." Serena said. "You were sleep with me husband to be behind my back do you know that."  
"I didn't know that till he came back this time no. I'm so sorry."  
"Come on Bernie let's go." Serena said as she out Ellie back in the pram.  
"Rena why are you angry with my daddy."  
"It's complicated Stan." Serena said as she kneeled down in front of him.  
"Is Ellie my sister."  
"Yes mate she is." Edward said as she picked up Stan.  
"So I have got two sisters now."  
"Yes you have."  
"Maybe we should go back to ours and discuss this properly." Lois said.  
"There's no need I heard everything I need to. Come on Bernie let's go home." Serena said as they started to walk away. 

"RENA." Stan shouted as she ran to her and put his arms around her legs. "Please don't go."  
"I have to go home."  
"But I like you.  
"I like you too." Serena smiled.  
"Looks like you have found a friend there." Bernie smiled.  
"Please come to my house. I can show you my bedroom and all my toys."  
"OK."  
"Thank you Serena." Edwards said.  
"So where do you live."  
"It's not far away from here we can walk it." Edward said.  
"Alright lead on."  
"Stan hold my hand."  
"No daddy I want to hold Rena's hand.  
"Come here then." Serena said she held out her hand for him to take as they made there way to Edwards. 


	20. You should have told me.

"Well Stan certainly seems to like your ex." Lois said as they walked home.  
"She's a good woman."  
"Then why cheat on her so many times with me."  
"I don't know. I think i was just too young. I couldn't handle the commitment I suppose."  
“But you still married her.”  
“I loved her.”  
“And me.”  
“I still love you, that's why I am with you.”  
“Are you wanting to be in little Ellie’s life.”  
“Yes she is my daughter. Her, Stan and Morgan can grow up together.”  
“That’s if Serena let’s you see her. You heard what she said.”  
“She’ll let me she her you’ll see.”  
“Rena.”  
“Yes Stan.”  
“Will Ellie be living with us now.”  
“No love she will be coming home with me and Bernie.”  
“Will me and Morgan be able to come and play with her at your house.”  
“I don’t know sweetie.” Serena said as she looked and Bernie.  
“This is our house.”  
“Please come in” Lois said.  
“Nice house.” Bernie whispered to Serena.  
“Please take a seat. Can I get you a drink or anything.”  
“No thanks you.”  
“Rena look this is my race track.”  
“Wow that looks good.”  
“Do you want to race my cars with me.”  
“Stan why don't you go play in your room in the playroom with Morgan for a bit so we can talk.”  
“Ok mummy.”  
"Actually I don't think we should be here for this either." Bernie said.  
"I think you've got a point there. Let's go in the kitchen and have coffee." 

"Why didn't you tell you had a child before we got married Edward. Serena said once everyone went out of the room.  
"Because if I had have told you there is no way you would have married me."  
"You don't know that."  
"I know you wouldn't and I couldn't risk losing you."  
"Do you have any idea how much I loved you. I would have done anything for you Edward."  
"Are you saying you would still have married me."  
"Yes Edward I would. You were the love of my life."  
"I've been such an idiot haven't I."  
"In a word yes."  
"Please don't stop me from seeing Ellie."  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."  
"Stan and Morgan are my world Serena. I love coming home on a night and bathing them. And playing with their toys with them. I even love reading them a story before they go to sleep."  
"You do."  
"Yes I do. I spend every spare minute I can with them. I love being a dad Serena. Please please let me be in Ellie's life." Edward said as she walked up to Ellie's pram and took her out.  
"And you won't let her down."  
"No I won't. Since I moved back here I have never been away from my kids. If I'm not at work I am with them kids."  
"There great kids especially Stan. He has been here before that one."  
"He is very forward for his age."  
"He is. He is a lovely lad."  
"He certainly has took to you. But then everybody does." Edward said as she reached out to stroke Serena's cheek."  
"Don't Edward." she said as she backed away. "We better get going now." she said as she took. Ellie from Edward and walked into the kitchen. 

"Am ready when you sweetheart."  
"OK thanks for the coffee."  
"Rena your going."  
"Yes love I am."  
"But you haven't raced my cars with me yet."  
"Another time maybe. I have to take Ellie home now."  
"Can I come with you."  
"You have to stay here with your mummy and daddy and Morgan." she said as she kneeled down.  
"Will I see you again." the little boy said with tears in his eyes.  
"Of course you will."  
"Promise."he said as she put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
"I Promise. I will call you Edward discuss when you can get over and and see Ellie."  
"Thank you." Edward said as he walked them to the door. "Daddy will see you soon Ellie."  
"Bye Edward."  
"Bye Rena."  
"Bye bye Stan."  
"Wow you have definitely found a friend there Serena." Bernie said as they left the house.  
"Looks like it doesn't it."


	21. She still loves Edward

"What do you fancy for tea." Bernie said as she walked into lounge while Serena was feeding Ellie.  
"Am not hungry just do something for yourself."  
"Are you alright. You have hardly said two words since we left Edwards.  
"Am fine. It's just been an eventful day that's all."  
"It sure has." Bernie said sarcastically.  
"What did you say it like that for."  
"I heard you Serena. I heard you what you said to Edward."  
"You heard what."  
"You telling him he was the love of your life."  
"I said he was the love of my life. Not is."  
"I think he still is Serena."  
"No he isn't.  
"I can see what's going to happen it stands out a mile away."  
"What are you talking about."  
"Your going to let him see Ellie. Therefore spending more time him yourself. And then you will both realise you still want to be with each other."  
"No."  
"Yes you will. Then you will be together you Edward and the 3 kids. All one big happy family."  
I have already got a happy family with you and Ellie. That's all I want."  
"You think it's all you want."  
"No I know it's what I want." Serena said as she put Ellie in her bouncy chair.  
"I saw the way you two looked at each other today. There was still love in both of your eyes."  
"What are you talking about. I have no feelings for Edward whatsoever."  
"I think you do."  
"No Bernie please I only want to be with you will. Why won't you believe me.  
"Because I'm not the love of your life am Serena. Edward is." Bernie said as she put her coat on.  
"Where are you going."  
"Out I need some time on my own."  
"Don't go please. I don't know where all this has come from. We were ok till today. Looks like Hannah has finally got her wish hasn't she." Serena cried.  
"This hasn't got anything to do with Hannah. See you later maybe."  
"BERNIE." Serena shouted as Ellie started crying. "Shush it's alright sweetheart mummy's here I've got you."

"Hi Fletch." Bernie said as she walked into albies.  
"Bernie what can I get you."  
"I'll get these another bottle of lager."  
"Please."  
"Same again for him and a double whiskey for me please."  
"Double things that bad."  
"Worse."  
"Do you want to talk about it."  
"Serena's ex husband turned up yesterday thanks to Hannah."  
"Why thanks to Hannah."  
"Because she rang him and told him that Serena had given birth to his daughter. He didn't know you see."  
"Right. And she thought she would cause a bit of shit for you both."  
"Oh yes."  
"So did he kick off."  
"No he was really good about it. Then we went out for the day after he left. And to cut a long story short it turns out he has got 2 kids already that Serena never knew about. One of the kids was born just before they got married."  
"Jesus and how has Serena taken that."  
"I don't know, she hasn't really said much. Stan that Edwards boy he is nearly 4. Well he has taken quite a shine to Serena already and visa versa."  
"So why are you here getting hammered instead of being with Serena."  
"I'm going to lose her Fletch I know I am."  
"What makes you think that."  
"Her and Edward still love each other."  
"What Serena said that did she."  
"No but I saw the way they looked at each other."  
"Am sure she doesn't. I have seen they way she looks at you. She loves you Bernie."  
"I don't think she does. I think she is just making do with me until something else comes along."  
"You don't believe that."  
"I wish I didn't."  
"Does this look like someone who doesn't want you." He said as she picked up Bernie’s phone and showed her the 10 missed calls from Serena. "I better get going. Just go home and talk to her see you later."  
"See you. Another double whiskey please."  
"I'll get that." Hannah said. 

"Where have you been it's 3.00 in the morning." Serena said as Bernie stumbled into the house.  
"Out."  
"To the pub obviously."  
"Then why ask."  
"I have been ringing you constantly."  
"I know."  
"So you just ignored me."  
"I needed time to think."  
"About us.  
"OF COURSE. ABOUT US.  
"Don't shout at me. Why are you being like this. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want Edward."  
"I think you do."  
"I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed."  
"That's it walk away. Hannah said you would listen to me."  
"Hannah you have been with Hannah."  
"She came into the pub yes."  
"After everything she has done. You have sat there talking about me."  
"Don't just about you."  
"THIS IS ALL HER FUCKING FAULT." Serena shouted. "She started all of this. If you want to go back to her just go."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you. So you could go back to Edward."  
"I am not going through this again. I'm going to bed. You are on the sofa tonight. First thing in the morning I want you gone." 


	22. Go away.

Serena went upstairs got into bed and cried. Bernie stumbled upstairs and walked into the bedroom they share.  
"I told you to sleep on the sofa." Serena sobbed.  
"I don't want to." Bernie said as she kneeled down beside of Serena. "Please don't cry."  
"What do you expect me to do bloody cartwheels. Just go downstairs and go to sleep. I don't want you here unless you have come up to pack your bags."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." Serena screamed as she pushed Bernie away from her.  
"I'll get her." Bernie said as she struggled to get up to go to Ellie who was now crying.  
"Don't even think about it. You are not picking up my daughter in that state. You might drop her."  
"I would never hurt Ellie. Serena please."  
"I won't tell you again go downstairs out of my sight and go to sleep. Mummy's sorry she has woken you up sweetheart. Come on it's alright. Are you still here?" She said as she looked at Bernie.  
"OK I'll go if that's what you want."  
"It is."  
"Fine."  
"Come on Ellie shush it's ok let's go back to sleep." 

Bernie laid on the sofa and looked at the ceiling. Shall I just go up there. I can't lose her. I just can't she thought to herself. She got up off the sofa and staggered upstairs slowly. Once she got upstairs she could hear Serena crying in the bedroom.  
"Can't you take the hint." Serena sniffed as she tried to wipe her eyes.  
"No I can't I am not giving up on you." Bernie said as she kneeled back down beside Serena.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone."  
"I love you." Bernie cried as she buried her face into Serena's neck. "That's why."  
"Then why are you doing this to me." Serena sobbed. "Why are you saying all these things that just aren't true."  
"Because I'm scared."  
"Of what."  
"Losing you. I'm so sorry."  
"You have to stop this Bernie."  
Serena said as she put her arms around Bernie. "I don't want Edward. I want to be with you. I just wish you would believe me."  
"I do. I don’t know why i say the things I say sometimes.”  
“What am I going to do with you eh.”  
“Just love me.”  
“I already do you wally.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie. “Oh god you stink of whiskey. Go and clean your teeth.”  
“Ok i won’t be long.”  
“Can you manage in there.” Serena said as she got out of bed to check on Ellie.  
“Yeah am good.”  
“Are you going to get in bed or are you just going to stand there swaying.”  
“I'm just looking at you.”  
“Why."  
“Because you are absolutely beautiful thats why.”  
“Get in bed and stop talking shite.” Serena said as she pulled the duvet back so Bernie could get in.

“I'm not talking shite I am talking the truth."  
"Whatever."  
"Come here you.” Bernie said as she got in bed and pulled Serena close to her. I’m sorry for the things I said.”  
“It wasn't nice to hear.”  
“I know but I was so scared of losing you.”  
“Don’t you think am scared of losing you. Hannah is doing her damn best to split us up. I am so scared she is going to succeed."  
"She isn't because I won't let her."  
"Did you spend long with Hannah tonight.”  
“I spent most of the time telling her what I really thought of her.”  
“And how do you feel about her.”  
“I hate her I really do hate her.”  
“You told her that did you.”  
“I did.”  
“I bet that went done well.”  
“She was quite apologetic actually."  
"You didn't kiss her did you."  
"No Serena no."  
"Did she try anything with you."  
"No and that's the truth."  
"Thank god."  
"She is going to leave us alone from now on I think."  
"What she said that."  
"Not in so many words no but she did say she was sorry for all the trouble she had caused."  
"We'll just have to wait and see won't we. Anyway we better get some sleep. Madam will awake in a few hours."  
"Goodnight gorgeous."  
"Goodnight beautiful. Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Your wrong you know. About Edward."  
"What about him."  
"He isn't the love of my life. You are."  
"And your mine. I love you."  
"I love you more than you will ever know." 


	23. I don't want him seeing Ellie

"Oh god I feel rough." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge and flopped down on the sofa.   
"Self inflicted we haven't got any sympathy for you have we Ellie eh."Serena said as she bounced Ellie on her knee.   
"Well thanks a bunch you two."   
"Do you want a cup of tea."   
"I'd love one my mouth is dryer then a nuns crotch."   
"What a lovely way with words you have got. Here grab Ellie while I go make you one."   
"Come here to momma gorgeous. Some toast wouldn't go a miss either."  
"What do think this a bloody cafe."   
"I'll.make it worth your while when I feel.a bit more alive."   
"I'll hold you to that." Serena said as she peeked round the door.   
"She loves me really Ellie."   
"Here you go." Serena said as she came back into the lounge with tea and toast for Bernie.   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome."   
"Give us a kiss."  
"Anytime." Serena said as she kissed Bernie gently on the lips.   
"Love you."   
"Love you." 

Bernie wake up. "  
"Mmm what time is it 2.30pm we need to go shopping there isn't much in the fridge or the cupboards."  
"Ok let me just go wash me face and out me shoes on."   
"OK I will go put Ellie in the car."   
"Rena."   
"Hello little man what are you doing here." Serena said as she picked the little boy up.   
"We have been to Auntie Jane's."   
"I bet that was nice for you." Serena said sarcastically.   
"She isn't that bad Serena."   
"No she's worse. What are you doing her Edward. We were just popping out."   
"Stan wanted to see you that's the only reason he came with me to Jane's. He has been talking about you none stop since yesterday."   
"I'm glad you came to see me."   
"Can I see Ellie."   
"I have just put her in the car wait a minute." Serena said as she took her out and out her in Edwards arms.   
"Hello gorgeous daddy's some to see you."   
"Edward."   
"Bernie how are you."   
"Great."   
"Hi Bernie."  
"Hello Stan what brings you here."   
"They have been to Edward's sisters."   
"Oh right."   
"I wanted to see Rena."   
"Did you now. Well we are going just going out." Bernie said as she took Ellie out of Edwards arms and put her back in the car.   
"Sorry Edward next time you best of ringing me."  
"Ok no problem."   
"Come here little man and give me a hug."   
"Will I see you again soon Rena." Stan said as she held Serena tightly.   
"I hope so. See you later."   
"Bye." 

"That was uncalled for." Serana said as she got into the drivers seat.   
"He shouldn't have just turned up like that."  
"What is wrong with you."   
"He should have rang first."   
"Bernie he just came on the off chance that's all."   
"To see you."   
"No to see Ellie. Please don't start this again."   
"And then saying it was Stan that wanted to see you."   
"It was Stan that wanted to see me."   
"It was Edward that wanted to see you open your eyes."   
"You've got to stop this Bernie. Edward isn't interested in me and I'm not interested in Edward."  
"You might not be interested in him but he is still in love with you Serena why can't you see that."   
"You are talking shit. Why are bringing this up again. I thought we sorted this out last night."   
"That was before he showed up."   
"I can't stop him coming to see his daughter."   
"I don't want him seeing Ellie."   
"Don't talk daft. I can't stop him seeing Ellie."   
"Why not."  
"Because he hasn't done anything to warrent it that's why."   
"Stop the car."   
"What."   
"Stop the car."   
"Bernie where are going." Serena said as Bernie got out and the car and started walking away. "BERNIE COME BACK." She said as she got out of car.   
"Why I don't matter do I."   
"Of course you matter."   
"You and Ellie are my world."  
"And your ours. You know you are."   
"Why did he have to turn up."   
"We've got your psycho ex to thank for that one. Look do you want to split up with me is that's it."   
"No of course I don't."   
"Then why do you keep doing this. How many times do I have to tell that I love you and I only want to be with you." Serena cried.   
"I'm sorry baby."Bernie said as she hugged Serena." I love you. "  
"Then stop this please."   
"OK."   
"Let's just go get the shopping and go home."   
"OK."


	24. What do I need to do.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine.   
You make me happy when skies are grey.   
You'll never know dear how much I love you.   
So please don't take my sunshine away." Bernie sang to Ellie as she bathed her.   
"Carry on I was enjoying that." Serena said as she stood at the bathroom door.   
"How long have you been standing there."   
"Long enough."   
"Will you grab me her towel please."   
"Yeah sure here you go."   
"Thanks." Bernie said as she wrapped the towel round Ellie. "Here go to mummy she can dry you and put your pajamas on."   
"Come on sweetie. Mmm you smell gorgeous." Serena said as she kissed Ellie on the cheek.   
"While your seeing to her I'm going to jump in the shower."   
"OK. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"We are alright aren't we."   
"Course we are. I won't be long."   
"Alright. Come on you let's get you dried and undressed for bed. 

"Is she asleep." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge.   
"Yes she practically fell asleep as soon as I had finished putting her pajamas on. I don't think she will sleep for too long though because she hasn't had her last bottle yet."   
"You never know."   
They sat on the sofa in silence while they watched something on TV that Serena wasn't really watching at all.   
"It's not going to work is it."   
"What."   
"Me and you. It's not going to work."   
"What you saying that for of course it is."   
"Bernie all we seem to do is argue. I don't a relationship like that. Plus I don't want to bring Ellie up in an environment like that either."   
"Everything is going to be OK now. I think Hannah is going to leave us alone now."   
"Hannah's not a problem anymore. You are."   
"Me I'm the problem."   
"Your jealousy is yes."   
"Don't tell me this about Edward."   
"You know it is. What is your problem with him Bernie."  
"My problem is that one way or another you will get back together with him."   
"No I won't and you know why."   
"Why."   
"Because I don't love him. Even if I was single I wouldn't have him back."   
"You wouldn't."   
"No. Look at me." Serena said as she lifted Bernie’s head up. "You have turned my life upside down. For the better I might add. I don't want anyone else but you. But if you don't believe me I don't see any point in us staying together."   
"You want to split up."   
"NO I don't. But I think you do."   
"I don't I really don't."   
"Then why does it feel like you are starting to push me away."   
"I don't want to split up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
"Then why do keep trying to start an argument all the time. About things that aren't even happening or ever going to happen for that matter."   
"I don't know."   
"Well if you don't. I'm buggered if I do." Serena said as she walked out of the lounge. 

"Please don't walk away from me. I'm trying to explain."   
"Go on then explain. Explain to me why you were the one who cheated on your ex. But I am the one who you don't trust."   
"I do trust you. Its Edward I don't trust."   
"Why not Edward hasn't done anything wrong for a change."   
"There you go standing up for him again."   
"I'm not standing up for anybody. Bernie you have to stop this. Or I don't see a future together for us."   
"You don't."   
"Not the way your caring on no."   
"Then let me make it up to."  
"How. Unless you are going to stop all this nonsense and all the accusations then I am not interested."   
"Marry me.   
"What."   
"Marry me Serena."   
"What am supposed to say to that."   
"Yes would be good."   
"Do you really think after the way you have been carrying on. That I am just going to jump into your arms and crying yes Bernie I'll marry you."   
"I kind of hoped that's what you do."   
Well you hoped wrong didn't you. There is no way I would marry you. Not unless you stop being a pain in the frigging arse. " Serena shouted as she walked out the room and ran up the stairs.   
"TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO. SERENA."


	25. Will you marry me

“Serena are you asleep.” Bernie said as she climbed into bed.  
“No am not.”  
“Tell me what I have to do and I will do it.”  
“I don’t want you to do anything except stop being so bloody jealous. I am so fed up of telling that nothing is ever going to happen between Edward.”  
“Am sorry i will change i promise.”  
“I don't want you to change.” she said as she turned around to face Bernie. “If you changed you wouldn't be the person I fell in love with. I just want you to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you.”  
“I know am sorry. I won’t bring it up again I promise.”  
“I hope not,” Serena said as she snuggled into Bernie.  
“You still love me then.”  
“Of course i do i will always love you.”  
"So will you marry then."  
"We'll see. We'll see." 

2 years later

Ellie come here and put your shoes on please.” Serena said as she walked into the lounge.  
“No.” Ellie said sadly.  
“Ellie i don't have time to play games, I have to go back to work today. And you have to go to the nursery.”  
“Don’t want to.”  
“Ellie i won’t tell you again come here.”  
“Whats up.”Bernie said as she walked in.  
“She won’t put her shoes on says she isn't going to nursery.”  
“Ellie come to momma and put your shoes on.”  
“No i watching Peppa Pig.”  
“Not anymore you're not.” Bernie said as she picked up the remote and turned the TV off. “Now come here please.”  
No don’t want to go. I want to stay with mummy.”  
“Mummy has to go to work and so do i.”  
“Why.”  
“Because if we don’t go to work then we don’t get money and that means you can’t have toys.”  
“Don’t care.”  
“Oh for heaven's sake” Serena said. “You better get to work no point in both of us being late.”  
“Are you sure.”  
“Yes get yourself off.”  
“Ok see you tonight. “ Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
“Ellie come here and give me a kiss i have to go.”  
“Ok” Ellie said as she gave Bernie a hug.  
“Here grab her put her shoes on quick.” Bernie said as she pass Ellie to Serena.  
“I've got you now lady haven't i .”  
“No Mummy no.”  
"Yes Ellie come on now stop Being silly."  
"Right I'm off see you later."  
"Bye."  
"Mummy."  
“Yes darling.”  
“Stay with me.” Ellie said as she hugged Serena.  
“Ellie there is nothing I would like better than to spend everyday with you. But i have had long enough off work. I need to go back. So that means you have to go to nursery alright,”  
"OK."  
"Come on, let's get in the car." 

"Come on jump out." Serena said as they got to the nursery. "Ellie come on." She said as she lifted her out of the car herself.  
"I am going to be naughty."  
"You better not be young lady." Serena said as she carried Ellie into the nursery.  
"Hello again it's Mrs Wolfe isn't it."  
"It is I'm sorry we are a bit late this one didn't want to come."  
"Hello you must be Ellie. Aren't you a little cutie."  
"No." Ellie said as she clung onto Serena and buried her face in her neck.  
"Ellie stop being rude. Look at all these little boys and girls you can play with."  
"Don't want to mummy." Ellie sobbed.  
"Am sorry about this. She hasn't ever been away from me and my wife except when she goes to her dad's."  
"It's fine we see this all the time. I will leave you to settle her."  
"Thanks." Serena said as she popped Ellie on the floor. "Listen to me baby. You are going to have lots of fun with these boys and girls. It will be like when you go to daddy's and you play with Stan and Morgan."  
"They coming here."  
"No darling Stan and Morgan will be at school. I bet they didn't cry when Lois drop them off this morning."  
"They bigger than me."  
"Hi." A little girl said as she came up to them.  
"Hello what's your name." Serena said.  
"Scarlet what's yours."  
"Ellie."  
"Do you want to come and play in the dolls house with me."  
"Mummy."  
"Go on. Go and play."  
"Don't forget me." Ellie said as she hugged Serena tightly.  
"I won't I will pick you later OK."  
"Ok love you mummy.  
"I love you too baby. Go on go have some fun."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Serena said with tears in her eyes. 

"I hope she has been good today." Serena said as they pulled up outside the nursery.  
"Well you haven't had any phone calls so she must have been."  
"I never thought I would miss her this much."  
"You'll get used to it."  
"I don't think I will."  
"Come on, let's go get our little girl."  
"Yes please." Serena said as her and Bernie walked into the nursery.  
"Mummy Momma." Ellie said as she came running up to them. Serena picked her up and hugged her tightly.  
"Hello baby have you had fun."  
"No I missed you."  
"I missed you too sweetheart."  
"I stay with you tomorrow."  
"Yes baby you can stay with me."  
"Serena."  
"I thought I could leave her Bernie but I can't."  
"OK are you sure you want to stay at home."  
"Yes I want to stay at home with our children."  
"Children."  
"Yes children. I want to have a baby with you."  
"You do."  
"Yes I love you and I want to have your baby."  
"I would love that. And I love you." 


	26. You spoil her

“Are you sure about this Serena.” Bernie said as they drove home.  
“Absolutely. Don’t you want us to have a baby together.”  
“Of course I do. Am just thinking about all the problems you had when you were carrying Ellie that’s all.”  
"It will be different this time. For one I won't be worrying about doing all by myself. Because I will be doing with you my wife."  
"Mummy."  
"Yes darling."  
"Are we going shopping."  
"No we are going straight home love."  
"Smiths."  
"It's shut."  
"No it's not."  
"Come on, let's take her."  
"No she has to learn that she can't always have everything her own way."  
"Come on, let's take her."  
"No you spoil her."  
"Yes mummy."  
"No, no and no end of. We can go at the weekend when we have got Stan and Morgan for daddy and Lois OK."  
"OK." 

"Auntie Rena." Stan said as he ran up to Serena.  
"Hello mate." Serana said as she picked the boy up.  
"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too. You are getting heavy young man."  
"I am going to be tall like daddy aren't i."  
"I think you are. Excuse me Morgan Campbell cuddles please."  
"Yes Auntie Rena." The little girl said as Bernie put her down and she went to Serena.  
"Are you OK beautiful"  
"Yes I have moved up a level on my reading book at school this week."  
"You clever girl Well done."  
"Thats cause Auntie Bernie help me."  
"Thanks for having them for again."  
"It's no problem is it Bernie."  
"No we love having them. They are as good as gold."  
"Morgan mummy said we can go smiths tomorrow."  
"For toys"  
"Yes."  
"You've set something off there Serana." Lois laughed.  
"Haven't I just."  
"Here there is some money there incase they want anything from the toy shop."  
"Edward put your money away. We don't want it." Bernie said as she knocked his hand away. "Just go and enjoy yourself.  
"Kids come here and give me and mummy a kiss."  
"Bye daddy bye mummy."  
"Be a good boy Stan."  
"I always am."  
"Daddy."  
"Yes Ellie."  
"Mummy is having a baby."  
"Is this true. Are you pregnant."  
"I'm not pregnant not yet anyway. But me and Bernie are going to try for one yes."  
"That is brilliant news. Be nice having a baby in the family again." Lois said. "We better go before we hut the teatime traffic."  
"Yes let's go. See you Sunday afternoon kids. I love you."  
"Love you." All the kids shouted together. 

"Ellie Campbell get your little but in bed now." Serena laughed as she pulled her daughter from underneath her and Bernie's bed.  
"Hind and seek mummy."  
"Not tonight it's bedtime. Stan and Morgan are in bed."  
"I sleep with them."  
"No momma has read them a story and they asleep now. You are not disturbing them."  
"You read me a story."  
"Get into bed then." Serena said as she started reading Ellie a story. She was only two pages in when Ellie's eyes started to drift shut. "Goodnight sweetheart." Serana said as she kissed her on the cheek. Ellie put her little hands on Serena's face and pulled her to her and rubbed there noses together.  
"Love you mummy."  
"I love you too so very much. Sweet dreams."  
"Serena."  
"Shush I have just got her settled. What's up you look like you have seen a ghost."  
"I have just had a phone call from Lois."  
"Bernie."  
"They have had a accident on the way to the hotel Edward is. Edward is dead Serena." 


	27. Tell the kids for me.

"What are you talking about." Serena said.   
"Lois said Edward is dead he died at the scene."   
"No no he can't be dead. How are we going to tell the children."   
"I don't know. Lois might want to tell Stan and Morgan."   
"We will still have to tell Ellie though. Oh god she is 2 years old She's just a baby. She isn't going to understand where her daddy is. Oh Jesus one of us should go to the hospital and be with Lois she shouldn't be on her own."   
"Do you want me to go."   
"No you stay here with the kids I'll go. Which hospital is she at."   
"Holby that's why maybe I should go."   
"I'll go. See you later."   
"Ring me."   
"I will." 

"Lois what happened." Serana said as she ran to Louis's bed.   
"It all happened so quickly Serena. One minute we were driving along singing to the radio the next I woke up in here. What am I going to do without Edward Serena."She cried." Oh god how am I going to tell the kids."  
"I don't know. You know me and Bernie are here for don't you. Your not on your own."   
"Thank you. The doctor said I will be here for a few weeks. Will you and Bernie look after the kids for me."   
"Of course we will for as long as you need us to. Just you concentrate on getting better."   
"Thank you."   
"Hi Serena."   
"Hello Ric."   
"You two know each other."   
"Yes Edward is my ex husband."   
"Right I am really sorry. As we told Lois there was really nothing anyone could do."   
"I know."   
"Lois I have had a look your scans and we are going to have to take you into theatre very shortly. And operate on your leg."   
"OK."   
"I will get a nurse to come and prep you."   
"Thank you."  
"Do you want me to stay while you come out of the operation."   
"No its OK it's late. You go home to the kids."   
"Are you sure because I don't mind."   
"No. There is one thing you could for me."   
"What's that."   
"Tell the kids what's happened for me please."   
"Wouldn't it be better coming from you."   
"Please I don't think I can do it." She cried.   
"OK ok I'll tell them."  
"Hi Lois I have come to get you prepared for theatre." Donna said.   
"I'll see you tomorrow OK."   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Give the kids a hug and kiss from me."   
"I will." 

"What you still doing up I thought you would be in bed." Serena said as she walked into the lounge.   
"I wanted to wait for you to get back."   
"Thank you." Serena said as she sat down beside of Bernie and gave her a kiss. "  
"How was she."  
"Ric was taking her down to theatre to operate on her leg. So she told me to come home."   
"Did she say how it all happened."   
"She can't remember anything. She wants us to look after the kids while she's in the hospital."   
"Well that goes without saying doesn't it."  
"Of course. She also wants us to tell the kids what's happened to Edward."   
"We will do it together."   
"I love you so much." Serena cried as she pulled Bernie to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."   
"I love you too. I will always be here for you. You know that don't you."   
"I know."   
"Come on, let's go to bed. I think we are in for a tough few days."   
"OK. Bernie please don't ever leave me."  
"I will never leave you. Your my world."


	28. I want my daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some.prople.mightbthis chapter upsetting

"Mummy, mummy can I get in with you." Ellie said as prodded Serena.   
"Come on jump in and give me a hug." Serena said as the little girl got into bed and put her arms around her mummy. "Are Stan and Morgan still asleep."   
"Yes mummy."  
"Why don't we go back to sleep for a bit too."   
"I'm not tired no more" Ellie said as she stroked Serena's face.   
"Well mummy is."   
"I'm hungry."   
"You always are."   
"Come on Ellie I will get you some breakfast." Bernie said as she got out of bed.   
"Good. Come on mummy."   
"Leave mummy in bed for a bit longer."   
"I may as well get up. And get this over with."   
"OK."   
"I will go and see if Stan and Morgan are getting up."   
"Are you alright."   
"I have to be don't i." Serena said as she walked out of the bedroom and went to wake the kids up. "Morning you two I was just coming in to wake you up."   
"We are already awake." Morgan said. "  
"I know I can see that" Serena said as she picked the little girl up and kissed her on the cheek. "Who wants breakfast.   
"Me."   
"And me.   
"Come on then." 

Auntie Bernie can I have Coco Pops please." Morgan said as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Of course you can. What about you young man."   
"Toast and jam please Auntie Bernie."   
"Coming right up. Serena."   
"I'll just make myself a coffee I'm not hungry."   
"Auntie Rena."   
"Yes love."   
"Can we phone mummy and daddy when we have had our breakfast."   
"I don't think so mate. Bernie said.   
"Why not Auntie Rena can we please."   
"I can't put this off any longer can I." She said as she looked at Bernie.   
"I don't think so."   
"Put what off."   
"Guys come on through to the lounge with me." Serena said as she stood up and the 3 kids followed her. "Come on sit on here with me you three."  
"Do you want me to do this Serana.   
"No I'll do it."   
"Kids yesterday not long after mummy daddy drop you off. They had an accident in there car."  
"Are they hurt."   
"Yes they were. Mummy has had to have an operation on her leg but she is OK."   
"And daddy." Ellie said.   
"Am so sorry but daddy died."Serana cried as she Ellie snuggled into her side.   
"No no daddy isn't dead." Stan said as she began to cry.   
"Am so sorry love it's true. She said as she reached out to grab him.   
"NO NO I WANT MY DADDY." he said as she ran off up the stairs.   
"Mummy when is daddy coming."   
"He isn't coming baby he is in heaven now." Serena cried as she sat Ellie on her knee and hugged her. "Morgan come here sweetheart." Serena said as she reached out and brought her close to her.   
"Daddy isn't coming back."   
"No beautiful he isn't." Bernie said as she sat on the sofa an picked her up and held her. "Why don't you go and check on Stan I'll stay with these two."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes go on." 

"Stan." Serena said as she tapped on the door.   
"Go away."   
"No I won't go away." She said as she walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.   
"What's going to happen to us now."   
"You are going to stay with me and Auntie Bernie till your mummy gets better."   
"I want my daddy."   
"I know you do love and I wished I could bring him back to you but I can't."  
"Will daddy be in heaven."   
"Course he will. And he will be watching you all the time. You, Morgan and Ellie where his world. He loved you all so much. Stan come here please." Serena cried as Stan sat up and throw his arms around Serena.   
"Please don't leave me." Auntie Rena.   
"I will always be here for you and Morgan. I love you both so much."   
"I love you too."   
"Everything's gonna be alright. I will look after you."


	29. Auntie Rena

"Thank God for that they are finally all asleep." Serena said as they crawled into bed that night.   
"I thought they were never going to go to sleep. Am shattered what time is it."   
"12.30."  
"Bloody hell. What a day."   
"Tell me about it. I have a feeling it's only going to get worse. Am going to go and see Lois again tomorrow."   
"OK, shall we ring first see if she wants us to take the kids to go and see her."   
"Yes but she I'm sure she will want to see them."   
"Let's get some sleep. Night sweetheart."   
"Night."   
"Love you." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena's waist and kissed the back of her neck.   
"I love you." 

"Auntie Rena. Auntie Rena."   
"What is it Stan." Serena said as she struggled to open her eyes.   
"Can I sleep with you please. I've had a nightmare."   
"Come one jump in." Stan got in bed and snuggled up to Serena. "Try and go back to sleep now."   
"Auntie Rena."   
"Yes love."   
"I like cuddling you."   
"I like cuddling you too. Now go back to sleep please."   
"I'm not tired. Can we go downstairs and watch TV."   
"Stan there will be nothing on the TV at oh God it only 4.00 in the morning."   
"Please Auntie Rena. We could put a dvd on."   
"OK. OK. Just be quiet we don't want to wake everyone else up do we."

"Morning love your up early." Bernie said as she came into the lounge.   
"Thanks to Stan here I have been awake since 4."  
"You should have woken me up."   
"Why no point in us both being knackered is there. Ellie come and give mummy a hug."   
"OK. Ellie said as Serena picked her up and hugged the little girl.   
"That's nice."  
"I'm hungry."   
"What's new Ellie." Bernie laughed. "Come on, let's go get you all some breakfast."   
"Excuse me Stan you have already had breakfast." Serena said.   
"That was ages ago Auntie Rena. I'm hungry again." He said as she followed Bernie into the kitchen. 

"Here you go darling cup of tea and some toast for you."  
"Oh Bernie thank you. Your an angel."  
"Why don't you have that and go back to bed for a couple of hours."   
"It's alright I am going to ring the hospital in a bit and see if Lois is ready for some little visitors."   
"Do you want me to call."   
"Would you they might tell you more then they will tell me."   
"Yes sure I will do it now."   
"Thank you. I will go eat this in the kitchen and keep an eye on the kids." 

Serena walked into the kitchen and saw Ellie throwing cereals at Morgan. "Ellie stop it."   
"We are just playing Auntie Rena." Morgan said.   
"I don't care what you were doing you do not throw food at each other. Either eat it or leave it." She snapped.   
"Serena here I want you."  
"Bernie what is it."   
"I have called the hospital and I spoke to Ric."   
"And."   
"He said Lois doesn't want to see anyone."  
"Surely she wants to see the kids."   
"He asked her while I was on the phone. She doesn't want to see the kids Serena."


	30. You look shattered

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see her kids."   
"That's what she says. I heard her myself."   
"What mother doesn't want to see her own kids."   
"Serena she is grieving."   
"So are her kids Bernie. But she seems to have forgotten that"   
"I'm sure she hasn't. She probably doesn't know what she wants."   
"And what are we supposed to tell the kids. I'm sorry but your mum doesn't want anything to do with you."   
"That's not true is it."   
"Yes it is. She isn't the only one that's hurting."   
"Are you talking about the kids hurting or you."   
"The kids."   
"Are you sure about that Serena. I'm not been funny but he was your husband once. You must be upset too."   
"I'm not sure if I am upset if I'm honest. I'm sad, angry that he has 3 children without their daddy. They shouldn't have to be going through this at their age."   
"I know. It's not fair."   
"Life isn't fair is it."  
"No its not. I'll get that." Bernie said as she went to the front door. 

"Hell Bernie I couldn't stay away longer." Adrienne said as she walked in the house.   
"Am sorry lass I tried to keep her away as long as I could but you know what she like." George said.   
"It's fine come through."   
"Hello darling how are you." Adrienne said as she hugged Serena."  
"The kids are devestated mum especially Stan and Morgan."  
"Bless em. What about Ellie."   
"I don't think she really understands what's happening."   
"You look shattered darling. Are you sure can manage looking after 3 kids."  
"Yes we're fine. It's just the nights are worse. Stan isn't sleeping at all. So that means neither am I."   
"Well he has always been all you Serena."   
"I know."   
"Look why don't you let me and your dad take the kids out for a couple of hours."  
"I couldn't ask you to do that."   
"Your not ask i am. Darling don't take this the wrong way but you look like shit."   
"Gee thanks for that."   
"I'm not taking no for an answer. You and Bernie go get the kids ready."   
"Thank you mum. Serena said as she kissed her Adrienne on the cheek.   
"Am worried about her George."   
"I know you are love."   
"I don't care how old she is she is still my baby."   
"All we can do is be there for them both."   
"And we will be." 

"Grandma Addie. Grandpa George. Ellie said excitedly as she ran into the lounge.   
"Hello my little princess." George said as she picked Ellie up.   
"Come here you two." Adrienne said with her arms opened wide as Morgan and Stan stood at the door. They ran to her and put there arms around her.   
"Auntie Rena said you are taking us out."   
"We are. Now where would you like to go."   
"Anywhere."   
"Well let's get in the car and see where it takes us eh love."   
"Yes."   
"Granny Addie."   
"Yes Morgan."   
"Can we go to seaside."   
"We can go anywhere you want to go my darling. Come on let's go."   
"Bye mummy. Bye momma."   
"By sweetie have a good day."   
"Come here you." Serana said to Stan. "Try and have a good time alright. Daddy would want you to have fun."   
"OK. I love you."   
"I love you too."Serena said with tears in her eyes as they gave each other a hug.   
"See you later Auntie Rena and Auntie Bernie."   
Bye sweetheart have a good time."  
"Thanks for this mum."   
"No problem. I'm not rushing to bring them back so go and get some sleep alright."   
"We will."   
"I love you."   
"I love you mum."   
"Can you hear that."   
"What."  
"Peace and quiet."   
"Bloody lovely init."  
"Come on you bed time."


	31. Let's put it on hold

"Bernie." Serena said as they laid in bed.   
"Shush go to sleep."   
"I will in a minute but there is something I need to say."   
"Go on then."   
"Well you know how we were supposed to be going to fertility clinic this week."   
"Yes."   
"I think we should cancel it."   
"Good idea best leave it a couple of weeks."   
"I think we should put having another baby on hold."   
"NO NO Serena. I thought this was what you wanted as much as me."   
"It is but I just think we should put it on hold just till the kids go back to Lois."   
"Do you have any idea how long that is going to take."   
"How should I know."   
"It could be weeks, months. I don't want to wait that Long Serena."   
"It won't be too long am sure."   
"Serena recovery from the sort of operation she has had on her leg can take weeks. Then she will have to have physio."  
"Then we will wait."  
"No Serana I don't want to wait."   
"Well you are back at work tomorrow you can ask at the hospital how long before she will be going home."   
“Don’t worry i will.”  
“I don’t want to argue with Bernie am too tired.”  
“Go to sleep then.”  
“I am.”

“Momma.” Ellie said as she ran into the house and into Bernie’s arms.  
“Hello you have you had a good time.”  
“Yes we went to the seaside.”  
“Lovely. Have they been alright.”  
“They have been as good as gold all 3 of them.  
“We have fetched you and Auntie Rena some doughnuts.” Stan said.  
“Oh lovely thank you mate.” Bernie said as she gave him and morgan a hug.  
“Where’s Serena.” Adrienne said.  
“In the shower.”  
“Did she sleep.”  
“Yeah she had a few hours.”  
“Good.”  
“Mummy.”   
“Hello baby.” Serena said as she picked Ellie up.   
“You look a bit more with it then you did this morning.”  
“I feel better thanks for taking them out mum.”  
“Anytime we have loved having them. They haven’t been a bit of trouble have they George."  
"No, right love let's go footballs on in a bit."   
"Heaven forbid that you should miss that crap."   
"How dare you women. Football is life. Stan stick up for me here mate. You like football don't you."  
"Yes I play it at school."   
"Nice one Stan." George said as he high fived Stan  
"Don't encourage him Stan. Come on then if we're going. See you all later." Adrienne said as she kissed all the kids one by one.   
"Thanks for taking them out today." Serena said as she walked her mum and dad to the door.   
"Just ring us if you need us. That's what we are here for."   
"I love you both."   
"We love you sweetheart."  
"See you later."   
"Bye. Come on you three bath time." 

Serena and Bernie bathed the 3 kids and put them into bed. Hardly talking to each other. Bernie read Morgan and Stan a story. While Serena read Ellie one in her room.   
"That's Ellie asleep. Mum and dad must have knackered her out. I only got two pages in and she was out like a light." Serena said as she sat beside Bernie on the sofa.   
"Really." Bernie sighed.   
"Bernie why are being like this."  
"Like what. How do you want me to be like Serena. You have told me you don't want to have a baby with me."  
"I do still want us to have a baby together more than anything."   
"No you don't. You might have once, but why can't you just admit that you have changed your mind."   
"I haven't changed my mind. I just don't think now is a good time that's all."   
"It wasn't a good time when you found out you were having Ellie but you still had her didn't you."  
"Because I was already pregnant."   
"Or maybe its because it was Edward's kid you were carrying."   
"Why are you being like this. The man is dead and your still jealous of him."   
"I'm not jealous of him."Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Don't walk away we need to talk about this."   
"I'm going to bed I'm working in the morning."   
"Fine."   
Bernie laid in bed waiting for Serena to come to bed. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Serena walked into the bedroom and got her pajamas from under her pillow and walked into the bathroom. When she came out she walked to the bedroom door.   
"Are you going back downstairs." Bernie said.   
"No am going to get in with Ellie."   
"Please Serena just get in bed."   
"I don't want to be near you just now."   
"Serena please."   
"Night."


	32. Please don't be like this

“Mummy have you slept with me all night.” Ellie said the next morning as . she woke up.  
“Yes darling i have.”  
“Why.”  
“Because i wanted to. Shall we see if Stan and Morgan and awake.”  
“Yes.”  
“Ellie where are going.”  
“To see if momma is awake first. Where is momma.”  
“She’s probably gone to work darling. Come on.”  
“Come on you two wake up.” Ellie said as she jumped on Morgans bed.  
“Am wake Ellie.”  
“Come on, let's go and get some breakfast.” Serena said as her and the kids made their way downstairs.  
“Momma Mummy said you had gone to work.”  
“I am i’m going now. Give me a kiss.” Bernie said as she gave Ellie a hug and kiss. “I love you.”  
“Love you momma.”  
“See you later guys.” she said as she hugged Morgan and Stan.  
“Bye Auntie Bernie.”  
“You guys go in the lounge for a minute.” Serena said “Do i not get a kiss.”  
“Am gonna be late.”  
“Bernie please don’t be like this.”  
“I’ll see you tonight.” Bernie said as she pecked Serena on the cheek and walked out of the door. Serena sat on the bottom step and sobbed.

“Auntie Rena why are crying.” Stan said as he sat at the side of her and took her hand.  
“Am alright sweetheart.”  
“Of somethings wrong. You can tell me.”  
“It’s adult things Stan.”  
“And I wouldn’t understand because I'm just a kid right.”  
“Something like that yes.”  
“I'm more grown up than you think i am Auntie Rena.”  
“I know you are. You have definitely been here before.”  
“That’s what my daddy always used to say. He always said i was forward for my age.”  
“He was right you are. You must miss him terribly.”  
“I do. But I also like being here with you and Auntie Bernie.”  
"You will soon be home with your mummy."   
"When we can we go and see mummy."   
"When she feeling up to it." Serena said as she put her arms around him.   
"Your my favourite person in the whole wide world Auntie Rena." Stan said as he put his head on Serena's shoulder.   
"You mustn't say things like that Stan. Your family should always come first love."   
"But you are my family aren't you."   
"I guess so."  
"Daddy always said that families are always there for each other no matter what. And you and Auntie Bernie are always there for us, aren't you."   
"That's because we love you and Morgan."   
"And we love you both of you."   
"Why don't we go and see Auntie Addie and Uncle George."   
"Yes. Let's have breakfast and get dressed then."

"Hello darling this is a nice surprise." Adrienne said as she opened the door.   
"Hi mum."   
"Are you alright."   
"She had been crying Auntie Addie."  
"Has she Stan thank you for telling me. Why don't you three go outside in the garden. And help George in the garden."   
"OK come on you two." Stan said as he led the two little one's outside.   
"He a lovely little lad him." Adrienne said as they went to sit in the lounge.   
"Yes he is."  
"So are you going to tell me why you were upset."   
"Me and Bernie had a row and now she isn't speaking to me."   
"What was the row about."   
"Well before all this happened me and Bernie discussed having another baby."   
"Right."   
"We were supposed to have an appointment at the clinic this week. But I suggested we put having another baby on hold till the kids go back home."   
"But that could be months away."   
"That's what Bernie said. Anyway, she doesn't want to postpone it and to cut a long story short we are not talking." 

"Serena."   
"She wouldn't even give me a kiss goodbye this morning. And she never leaves the house without giving me kiss." She cried.   
"Look Serena there is never a right time to have a child you of all people should know that. And at least this time you know you won't be doing it alone."   
"I know that mum. But I don't want to be pregnant and running around after an extra 2 kids. Not if this pregnancy is anything like it was with Ellie."   
"I think you need to talk to Bernie alone with no distractions."   
"Mum we live in a house with three kids there is always a distraction."   
"Well not tonight there won't be cause the kids are sleeping here."   
"No mum I couldn't ask you do that. You and dad had them all day yesterday."   
"Your not asking I am telling."  
"Thank you."  
"Then you and Bernie can sort all this out the have a nice romantic night together if you catch my drift."   
"MUM."   
"Well it's probably what you both need a night to yourself. I will just tell your dad. Then I will follow you in my car and pick up the kids things OK.   
"OK."   
"Good that's sorted then."


	33. We're gonna lose them

Serena put the finishing touches to the table. Lighting the candles. I hope this works she thought to herself. "Something smells good." Bernie said as she walked through the front door. "Wow you look gorgeous."  
"Thank you."  
"What's this all in aid of."  
"I thought we could have a nice meal together. So we can talk properly."  
"Where are the kids.  
"They are sleeping at my mum and dad's her idea not mine."  
"Right I'll just go jump in the shower and make myself look at bit more presentable."  
"Ok dinner won't be long." 

"Wow you look good." Serena smiled as Bernie walked in.  
"Well with you looking that good I thought I better make an effort." Bernie walked closer to Serena and put her arms round her waist. "I'm sorry about last night. Can you forgive me."  
"Give me a proper kiss and I'll think about it." Serena smirked as Bernie pulled them flush together and kiss Serena. "I hate it when we fight." She said as they came up for air.  
"Me too, I love you so much."  
"I love you. Let's eat shall we."  
"Please I'm starving." Bernie said as they both sat down and tucked into their meal. 

"Did you see Lois today."  
"Yes she called me into the room as I walked past."  
"Did she say ask about the kids."  
"Yes and she asked how we were coping with them."  
"And what did you tell her."  
"I told her we were coping fine."  
"Good."  
"What did you think I was going to say."  
"Well I don't know. You could have told her that we weren't coping just to get rid of them."  
"You seriously think I would do that." Bernie said as she put down her cutlery and had a sip wine.  
"I hope you wouldn't."  
"Well I didn't. I told her we would take care of kids for as long as she needed us to."  
"Thank you."  
"It's fine. Shall we take our drinks in the lounge and make our self's comfy."  
"Yes let's." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand and went to sit on the lounge. Serena put her drink on table and snuggled into Bernie’s side. 

"Serena."  
"Yes."  
"Can we try and have another baby soon please."  
"Bernie I thought we talked about this."  
"No you talked about I listened. I really want us to have another baby."  
"This means a lot to you doesn't it."  
"Yes. I thought it meant a lot to you too."  
"It does, there is nothing more I want than to have a baby with you. My beautiful wife." Serena smiled.  
"Then let's do this let's not wait. Please Serena."  
"OK we'll do it."  
"Thank you sweetheart." Bernie said as she hugged Serena.  
"I'll get that." Serena said as she stood up and walked into the hall to answer the phone. "Hello."  
"It's Lois. Is that Serena."  
"Yes. How are you feeling."  
"Sore but the hard work is to come when I start physio."  
"You take as long as you need. The kids are fine here with us."  
"That's what Bernie said. But I think you and Bernie have done enough."  
"We are happy to help."  
"I know you are. But I have rang my mum and dad and they have agreed to take the kids to stay with them."  
"To Scotland."  
"Yes. They are going to enroll them in a school down there. And once I am discharged I am going to move down there too."  
"You don't have to do this. The kids are alright with us. Stan said he likes it here with us."  
"I know but you have done enough. And I am so grateful. But it's about time my family did their bit."  
"Are you sure."  
"Mum and dad will come and pick them up on Saturday OK."  
"I suppose it will have to be won't it."  
"I'll call you tomorrow."  
"OK bye." Serena s walked back into the lounge in tears.  
"Serena what's the matter."  
"Its Lois."  
"Is she alright."  
"Yes but she is sending the kids to live with her mum and dad. We're going to lose them Bernie."


	34. Don't you want us anymore.

"She never mentioned anything about the kids going to her parents today."   
"Well now she has."Serena cried as she sat down on the sofa beside Bernie." I can't believe she is uprooting them to Scotland."  
"Maybe she thinks it for the best. They are her children Serena she can take them wherever she wants."   
"Do you think I don't know that." She snapped as she took a drink of her wine.   
"Don't shout at me this isn't my fault." Serena put her hand on Bernie’s thigh and gently squeezed it.   
"I know am sorry. It's just that I'm going to miss them so much."   
"You and me both. But we can always go and visit them. Ellie is going to want to go see her brother and sister isn't she."   
"I guess. Remember when we first met them."   
"I do. Stan was smitten with you from the start."   
"Oh Bernie I never expected to love them as much as I do."   
"We both love them but at the end of the day we are not their mothers."   
"I wish we were. And before you say it's got nothing to do with Edward."   
"I wasn't going to. Come here." Bernie said as she pulled Serena close to her. Serena wrapped her arm around Bernie’s and held her tight. "I suppose we'll have to be the ones to break the news to the kids."   
"More than likely. I'm tired shall we go to bed."   
"Yes come on." 

"Hiya darling." Adrienne said as she opened the door "Come in the kids are having their second breakfast."   
"Mummy." Ellie said as she ran up to Serena as they walked into the kitchen.   
"Hello my baby. Have you been a good girl." Serena said as she picked Ellie up and kissed her.   
"Yes we have all been good."  
"Uncle George has made us pancakes Aunty Rena."   
"Has he now." Serena smiled as she went round the table and kissed Morgan and Stan.   
"You and Bernie sit down there is more here."   
"Don't mind if I do George." Bernie said as she sat down beside Morgan.   
"Mummy you sit at the sit of me please."   
"Okay." Serena smiled as she sat down. 

Everyone sat around the table tucking into their pancakes and chatting. Except for Serena who was pushing her food around her plate.   
"Mummy that's naughty." Ellie said as she turned in her seat and looked at Serena.   
"What is darling."   
"Playing with your food. That's what you always say."   
"She right auntie Rena you do." Stan chirped up.   
"Is something wrong darling." Adrienne said as she looked at Serena with a concerned look on her face.   
"You could say that. Me and Bernie need to have with chat with Stan and Morgan on our own."   
"Ellie come outside with me and Grandma. You can help me finishing planting those seeds." George said as he stood up and helped Ellie off the chair.   
"OK Grandad."   
"Thanks dad." 

"Have we done something wrong aunt Rena." Stan said.   
"No sweetheart you haven't." "Then what's wrong."   
"Your mummy called me last night for a chat."   
"Does she want to see us yet."   
"She didn't say love. There is no easy way to say this. But your mummy wants you and Morgan to go and live with your nan and grandad in Scotland. Then when your mummy is discharged from hospital she is going to be joining you over there."   
"Don't you want us anymore auntie Bernie." Morgan said with tears in her eyes.   
"Of course we do sweetheart. Come here." Bernie said as she reached out and placed the little girl on her knee.   
"Did you tell mummy that you didn't want us." Stan said.   
"No we would never do that. We are as shocked as you are love."   
"If you don't want us anymore then you should just tell us."   
"Stan we do want you." Serena cried.   
"I don't believe you. That's why you and Bernie was arguing the other day. Come on Morgan let's go outside to Ellie. These two don't want us anymore."   
"Stan just wait a minute." Serena said as she stood up. And stood in front of him. We do want you and Morgan believe me."  
"I thought you loved us." Stan said as she started to cry.   
"We do love you. We don't want you to go anymore then what you do."   
"Then fight for us please."   
"Stan there is nothing more we would like to do then to fight for you two. But we wouldn't have a leg to stand on. We are not your mothers."   
"I wish you were." Stan sobbed as he hugged Serena tightly.   
"So do I. So do I."


	35. Why are you doing this

"Mummy why you all crying." Ellie said as she came running into the kitchen from outside.   
"I'll tell you what why don't we all go to shop and get some sweets." Bernie said as she held Ellie's hand.  
"Can we come." Morgan said.   
"Of course come on. Stan you coming." Stan just there looking at Serena.   
"Go on go and get some sweets darling."   
"OK." Stan said as the four of them left the house.   
"Are you going to tell what is going on." Adrienne said. 

While they had gone Serena told Adrienne and George about the kids going to Scotland.   
"They have to go you know that don't you." Adrienne said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"I know. I'm gonna miss them so much mum." She cried. "Stan doesn't think we want them anymore."   
"He's just upset love. He knows how much you and Bernie love them."   
"We love them too you know love."   
"I know you do dad. They love you both too. I don't want them to go."Serena cried.   
"If she wants them to go you can't stop her. Your not there mum Serena."   
"Why does everyone keep telling me that. I bloody know i'm not." She snapped.   
"Hey calm down love."   
"Am sorry."   
"We are all going to miss them sweetheart but maybe they will be better off with their grandparents."   
"I'm just going to pop out for a bit." Serena said as she picked up the car keys off the table and walked to the door.   
"Where you going love."   
"Tell Bernie to wait here with the kids, I won't be long."   
"Where do you think she going."   
"I think I have a good idea but I hope to god I'm wrong." 

Serena pulled up outside the hospital and sat for a minute before she got out and walked in.   
"Hi can I come in." Serena said as she knocked on the door.   
"Yes course you can. What can I do for you." Lois said as she struggled to sit up a bit.   
"I wanted to talk to you about the kids."   
"Are they alright."   
"No there not. They don't want to go to their nan and grandads."   
"They have to it's all sorted out now."   
"Let's them stay with us. That's what they really want Lois."   
"No like I said you and Bernie have done enough. You need time on your own."   
"We love having the kids. And Ellie has loved having her big sister and brother around. Please Lois please don't send them away."   
"Do you think I don't know what you are doing Serena."   
"What do you mean."   
"Your trying to take my children away from aren't you."   
"No of course am not."   
"Yes you are it stands out a mile. You have been after my children from the start.   
" I can assure you I haven't. "  
"You and Stan have been as thick as thieves since the day you first met. Do you think I don't know that he would rather be with with you than with me his own mother."   
"That's not true and you know it."   
"Yes it is because he has told me on numerous occasions." Serena put her head in her hands and began pacing the room.   
"That's why you sending them away isn't it to get them Stan away from me."   
"Hey finally the penny has dropped." Lois said as she started clapping her hands.   
"Do you hate me that much."   
"Do you have any idea what is living in your shadow. Even though you were divorced Edward forever talked about you. It was always Serena this Serena that. Oh Serena wouldn't do it like that. I knew deep down that he was still in love with you."   
"Well i wasn't in love with him. I love Bernie."   
"I know that but it didn't make it any easier. Anyway, I am not discussing it anymore the kids are going to my mum and dad's and that's final." Lois said as she laid herself back down.   
"Well I guess there's nothing more to say."   
"No your right there isn't. Bye Serena." Serena ran off the ward and straight into her car. Before she broke down in tears. 

"Where have you been?" Bernie said as serena walked in the house.   
"I'll tell you later."   
"No tell me now."   
"I went to Lois alright."  
Why would you do that.   
"I went to see if I could get her to change her mind but no."   
"Did you really think she would."   
"Yes I did. But you do you know what she said. That she was sending them to her mum and dads to get them away from me." She cried.   
"What."   
"That's what she said."  
"You shouldn't have gone Serana. Bernie said as she laced the room.   
"Don't you think I don't know that. I didn't realise she hated me so much."   
"Come on, let's get the kids and go home."   
"OK. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"I'm sorry I've probably made things ten times worse now."   
"It's alright."Bernie said as she hugged Serena." Everything's gonna be alright."


	36. I'll never forget you

"Kids come on breakfast." Bernie shouted as the kids all come in from the lounge.   
"Momma can we go to the park today." Ellie said as she sat at the table.  
"I don't see why not. We could make a picnic and make a day of it what do you think. Serena."   
"Sorry I was miles away. What were you saying."   
"I was say shall we make a picnic and go to the park for the day."   
"Yes why joy."   
"OK then that's sorted. Right eat up you lot."   
"Who's that at this time." Serena sighed as she started to get up.   
"Stay there i'll go."   
"Morgan you've got something on your face." Stan said.   
"Where."   
"Here." Stan said as he flicked a spoonful of cereal at Morgan's face. Serena and Ellie both cracked up laughing at the shocked look on Morgan's face.   
"Think it's funny do you Stan."   
"Funny no it's hilarious." Morgan picked up her spoon and did the same to him. 

"It's rude to mess with your food kids." Olga said as she stood at the door and the laughing suddenly stop.   
"Nannan." Stan said. "What are you doing here."   
"I've come to take you both back home with me."  
"No Lois said it would be the weekend." Serena said as she stood up.   
"It was but she rang last last night and asked if we could pick them ASAP. Kids go get your things together."   
"NO."   
"Stan don't start do as your told." Olga snapped.   
"Don't shout at him."   
"I'll do u wish he is my grandson."l Stan shift yourself."   
"No I am not going with you and you can't make me." he shouted as he sat himself on Serena's knee and wrapped himself around her.   
"I am not messing with you young man come on." Olga said as she tried to pull the young lad off Serena.   
"GET OFF ME." he screamed.   
"Shush Stan it's alright." Serena said as she started rocking the lad. "Come on love you come upstairs with me and Morgan.   
"OK." Stans said as he got Serena's knee and went with her upstairs.   
"Can I get you a cup of tea or anything."   
"Yes please Bernie that would be great. Bernard said as he sat down. 

"Morgan love there's your bag." Serena said as she helped her pack the bag. "Stan come on mate you need to pack your bag."   
"Auntie Rena I don't want to go." Stan said sadly as he sat at the side of Serena and snuggled into her side. As Morgan joined in the cuddle too.   
"I know my darling I want you go go either none of you. But it's what your mummy wants." Serena said as she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I want you to promise me that you will be a good boy and girl for your nan and grandad. Just like you have been for me auntie Bernie OK."   
"OK. You will come and visit us with Ellie won't you."   
"Of course we will. You don't get rid us that easy. Come on let's get this packing finished." Serena said as she quickly wiped her eyes. 

"Are you both ready." Olga said as they came downstairs.  
"NO."  
"Stan don't." Serena said as she riddled his hair.   
"Right then if your ready let's go. Come on you two."   
"Bye Auntie Bernie."   
"Bye Morgan. You be a good girl." Bernie said she hugged the little girl. Then it was Stans turn for a hug and a kiss. Before they both said goodbye to Ellie.   
"Bye Auntie Rena. I love you"  
"I love you too. Goodbye sweetheart I'm gonna miss you."   
"Come here you." Serena said to Stan as she pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly.   
"I love you more than anything" He whispered in her ear.   
"I love you too. More than you will ever know. I you ever need me I am only a phone call away alright."   
"Come on then two. Thank you for taking such good care of them."  
"Your very welcome." Bernie said as she picked a crying Ellie up and walked them down the path. "Have a safe journey home."   
"Thanks."   
"Bye Auntie Rena. Bye Auntie Bernie." They both shouted.   
"Bye love." Stan looked back round when he reached the car and ran back to Serena.   
"I won't forget you." He sobbed into Serena's neck.   
"I will never forget you either. Your my best boy. You know that don't you. I love you." Serena cried. "Go on you better go your nan is giving me daggers."   
"Bye." Stan cried as he walked away and got in the car. As soon as Stan got in and fastened his seat belt. He started waving and blowing kisses as the car drove away.   
"Come on love let's go in." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand. 

1 ½ years later  
"One more push Serena and baby will be here." The midwife said.   
"Come on baby you can do this." Bernie said as Serena squeezed her hand.   
"I know I can I have done this before." Serena moaned as she pushed one more time.   
"Well done happy Birthday little man." the midwife said as she put the baby on Serena's chest.   
"Hello beautiful."   
"I'm so proud of you Serena."Bernies said as she kisses her." I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Hello little man we have been waiting to meet you."   
"I think there's a little person outside waiting to meet him too." the midwife said  
"Can they come in please."  
"Course come on in."   
"Mummy what have we got." Ellie said as Bernie lifted her up.   
"You have got a brother sweetie."   
"He is dirty mummy."   
"So were you when you were born. He has got to have a wash yet baby."   
"OK. Hello I'm Ellie your big sister. I will look after you from now on." Ellie said as she kissed the baby's head.   
"What shall we call him Ellie."   
"Can i pick his name."   
"Well what name do you like." Serena said as she kissed Ellie.   
"I like Lukas."   
"Like the boy in your class."   
"Yes."   
"Lukas what do you think Bernie."   
"I think that's a great name."   
"That it then Hello Lukas George Wolfe welcome to our family."


End file.
